Alternate Magic
by AalisEliza
Summary: History doesn't repeat, but it does rhyme. Hermione is forced into a desperate decision after she and Harry are betrayed. Her choice has unintended consequences that creates a new family for her in a world without the usual magic.
1. Chapter 1

Alternative Magic

Working quickly, Hermione poured the jar of fresh blood over the ritual circle she'd drawn using melted silver in front of the veil. Centered amongst the runes and soaking in the thick red fluid was a large tomb with thousands of names. She watched as the black ink slowly became surrounded with scarlet, her name the last on the visible page.

Once the tome was entirely soaked with the lifeblood, Hermione started chanting in Latin as she cut her wrist with a goblin forged silver dagger and allowed her blood to mix amongst the parchment and spilled fluid.

"Datum sponte, uti sanguinem meum ut scio atque custodiat," she chanted. "Malediceres inimicis meis vocavi ex Dolohov's malum."

The runes below her glowed in a vibrant purple before erupting into hot flames and swallowing the magical tome as Hermione grinned triumphantly over her success.

"You're too late Ferret," She called out breathlessly. "Your master won't be pleased."

"Granger," Draco Malfoy said, stepping from the shadows and grimacing at the sight of her covered in blood. "Have you gone mad? Breaking into the Ministry again? You've trapped yourself at the mercy of your enemies."

"It's always been a matter of time," the witch said tiredly. "I chose my own end."

"You stupid bint," Draco swore. "You're all that's left of the Order, and now he'll parade your broken body through the streets."

"It almost sounds like you care," Hermione scoffed seconds before a shimmering patronus burst into the death chamber. The tiny jack russell terrier sprinted up to Malfoy before speaking as Hermione glared at it.

"Ferret, the mudblood has broken into the Department of Underage Magic and ran off with the book containing all the names of magical children. The Dark Lord expects you to get it back, and capture her. Dead or alive. He doesn't care."

"Tell me you didn't break in here for that," Draco hissed at her as the patronus dissipated. "How stupid can you be? It's only a copy! Even if it was the only one of its kind, it wouldn't stop us from hunting down every last muggleborn."

"Perhaps not," Hermione agreed. "However, it will make it much more difficult to find them. At the very least they deserve a fighting chance."

"You've gone mad," Draco muttered with a shake of his head. "Utterly round the bend."

"Nephew," a masculine voice crept from the shadows interrupting Hermione's response. "Playing with your food again? Your poor mother would be terribly disappointed...my late wife on the other hand...she inherited that lovely Black madness."

"Uncle," Draco greeted, sneering at the older Death Eater. "It's improper to speak ill of the dead."

"They won't care," Rodolphus dismissed. "Both are buried six feet under. Not even your father could give a shit what I say even if he did obscenely indulge your mother."

"Rodolphus," Hermione said, her voice filled with delight when she laid eyes on him, her gaze lingering on his marred face.

"You wear my handiwork well. Really, you should step into the path of my spells more often. Maybe the next time one of my curse will cleave your face entirely in two pieces."

"Mudblood," Rodolphus hissed,his hand predictably touching the large scar on his face. Even Draco rolled his eyes while Hermione cackled gleefully. The Malfoy heir watched the witch sheath her wand, while his uncle was seething at the witch.

"Where's the book?" Rodolphus demanded looking at Draco. The younger wizard merely stared at him.

"I'm not the one who stole it," Draco answered.

"The Dark Lord charged you with getting it back," his uncle said glaring at him before glancing at Hermione who was actively grinning at the exchange. It didn't take Rodolphus long to realize the smirk on the witch's face and her nod towards the pile of red ash were connected.

"You bitch."

The vibrant fuschia spell the Death Eater lobbed at her hit her in the abdomen. Draco stared, horrified when Hermione didn't even attempt to deflect it. The shriek of agony from his uncle ripped Draco's eyes away to see Rodolphus writhing on the ground.

"What did you do?" His voice barely reached above a hoarse whisper.

"Just shared a little gift that Dolohov bestowed upon me when we first met," the witch answered cackling. "I'm sure you know how talented he is at creating curses that cause misery. Don't worry this one merely incapacitates the victim...until death."

"Do you really think Antonin won't willingly give the Dark Lord the countercurse?" Draco asked exasperated, "Or that he doesn't know how to circumvent your little curse by creating a new copy of the book from the original at Hogwarts?"

"You're right," Hermione agreed readily; surprising the blonde pureblood, "On both accounts."

Draco realized then that he'd missed an important factor.

"Which is why I siphoned out all of Dolohov's blood and used it on the original book," Hermione told him. Draco stared at her as he understood why she was drenched in blood. He couldn't help wondering what exactly had happened to her.

"In fact, let's ensure that your precious master can't undo the curse ever."

The muggleborn witch flung the ministry copy of the tome towards the veil, laughing when Draco's summoning spell failed.

"How is it that the heir to the Malfoy legacy doesn't understand that most magical books are invulnerable to magic?"

"He'll kill you," Draco said desperately as he realized how utterly fucked he had become. "The Dark Lord will make an example out of you, and then hunt down every mudblood like he already planned."

"Not if he can't catch me," Hermione answered nonchalantly. "Besides, I think you'll find that he'll be losing a wide amount of followers if he follows through with that plan."

"Granger, there's no way out of here," Draco argued stepping forward. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"You stupid Ferrett, there's always a way out," Hermione said smirking as she stepped backwards into the veil's embrace.

Hermione hadn't been in a muggle hospital since she was a young child . The last visit she remembered was one of her Dad's numerous health scares. Despite being a dentist, he'd always been frail and sickly. Regardless of the longevity, she still recognized the tale sign of steady beeps of monitors and the scent of chemical sanitizers without opening her eyes. It was unnerving to realize that not only was she conscious, but amongst muggles. Hermione never expected there was anything other than oblivion on the other side of the veil. It was pure paranoia that she had prepared herself with endless supplies.

Her internal monologue was interrupted by a voice clearing their throat from Hermione's right side.

"You're awake," a female said. It was a struggle, but Hermione managed to turn her head towards the voice. The movement wasn't right...her body was sluggish, as if she could only move with great effort.

_Did they give me drugs? _

"You can call me Natasha," the redheaded woman said. Hermione stared at her momentarily reminded of Ginny, before recognizing how dangerous this woman appeared. _Natasha's _posture was impeccable, yet the woman seemed as though she was trying to appear nonchalant.

"What's your name?"Natasha asked as Hermione watched her. Knowing that her voice would set her apart from the American in front of her she chose to remain silent. It took her some time, but she rolled onto her back again.

"Do you remember how you got here?" The questions didn't cease, but ultimately Hermione ultimately fell asleep to the sound of Natasha's voice. When she did reawake, Natasha was still speaking, but not to her.

"She's been in and out of consciousness today. I've tried questioning her, but she hasn't answered anything."

"Honestly if it wasn't for a few facial tics, I'd assume she doesn't speak English. She fell asleep again about four hours ago. No she hasn't woken back up. Thank you sir, I will head out. Yes I'll report back tomorrow."

Hermione remained motionless well after she heard Natasha's footsteps faded away and utilized the modified _Human Revelio _created by Neville and Luna. It was a brilliant bit of magic, designed to be performed wandless and only alert the caster to the results. During their collaboration, Luna and Neville managed to create two distinct sounds to report how many people were in a room. One to repeat for each person detected, and one to provide a negative response.

Despite wearing a hospital gown, Hermione's wand holster was still strapped in place as was her beaded bag, which she attributed to the concealment and sticking charms. Thankfully she was feeling much less sluggish and successfully made it into the bathroom. Retrieving her bag, Hermione fished out her back up trainers along with a change of clothes.

Rather than risk using more magic in unfamiliar surroundings, Hermione pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak. Forcing herself to shove the unwanted memories of the last time she saw her best friend, Hermione added a silencing spell to her feet and disappeared under the cloak. She took her time exploring the building, in an attempt to learn exactly who had found her.

Her fear increased once she had moved past the medical area and spotted soldiers. Realizing she was in a military base terrified her. She only remained long enough to learn and memorize the name of the organization, which was helpfully displayed on the wall of the lobby. She couldn't help but snort in derision at the effort the creator went to make the acronym into a coherent word.

_Note to self, avoid all members of SHIELD_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_May 1, 2011_

"So I'm to understand that not only did this girl withstand an interrogation, but also escaped without a trace from a secure SHIELD facility?" Fury asked deliberately speaking slowly as he eyed Romanov and Coulson. The two agents exchanged glances before Coulson spoke.

"The girl was on heavy pain medications, Sir. We were waiting for them to leave her system in order to verify if she was lucid enough for questioning."

Fury stared at his agent before surmising, "You're telling me that this girl disappeared despite being hopped up on drugs?"

Neither agent responded.

"How did no one see or hear her?" Fury asked with a slight huff.

"We're still investigating that Sir," Romanov answered evasively.

"Do we know anything?" Fury demanded angrily, "Aside that my top agents were outwitted by what seems to be a drugged up minor." Neither Agent Coulson, nor Romanov reacted aside from the former reaching for a thin manila folder.

"We got a parental DNA match when we ran her blood," Coulson explained as he passed Fury the results. "Unfortunately, we couldn't find a birth certificate or any other documents to explain when she was born."

Director Fury flipped open the file and quickly scanned the contents. Then he reread it thrice.

"You're positive these are correct?"

"We ran them four times Sir," Romanov answered starkly. "Each time they came back exactly the same."

"As I mentioned there are no other official records to back up this information," Coulson said. "Aside from these results, this girl doesn't exist."

"It does, however, lend to the idea that she possesses prior knowledge of SHIELD," Romanov said. "Specifically, her mother is well known for subverting command and paranoia."

"She could be enhanced," Coulson suggested despite Romanov shaking her head. "We don't know that it's improbable."

"We don't even know if it's possible," she retorted. "Most of the research was never conducted due to his disappearance, and the rest was lost."

"Enough," Fury interrupted as he made a decision. "Coulson take the lead on locating the girl. Romanov, how's your project coming along?"

"I start Monday."

"Excellent."

* * *

_September 3, 2011_

It took far longer to find any information about his quarry than Coulson cared to admit. Since receiving this particular assignment he began dreading each call with Director Fury since receiving the assignment. Agent Romanov remained silent regarding the situation, but Phil knew she was enjoying his inability to locate the girl. The subject's ability to remain off the radar vexed his team and was a source of contention.

Initially his team had located her in New Mexico, shortly after her initial escape from SHIELD. The girl ultimately disappeared in the chaos that Thor's appearance created. Coulson personally believed she was directly connected to the mess; particularly after Fury assigned him to take care of it. Even Romanov had admitted it was highly suspicious of a coincidence, but he hadn't told anyone of the smirk she'd shot at him seconds before Thor appeared.

Currently, Coulson was rewatching the limited footage his team possessed of the New Mexico incident that had her on screen. He kept returning to the footage in hopes that he and his team had previously missed some clue.

"Sir," his communication device buzzed in his ear.

"Speak," Coulson answered.

"I've got an address and a name."

"Where?" Coulson asked without hesitation. It was the best news he'd heard in weeks.

"Subject currently resides in Baton Rouge," the agent answered. "She's working as a bartender at a small bar under the name Hermione Potter."

"Send me everything. I don't care how flimsy it is, and tell the hanger to get a jet ready. I'll be there within twenty-five minutes," Coulson ordered already on his feet and out the door.

"Yes sir."

Phil Coulson beat his record time when he arrived in Louisiana. Per his instructions, a SHIELD plain clothes team already were in place surrounding both the girl's neighborhood and job.

"Any concerns?" Coulson asked, joining the lead agent about a block down from her home.

"No sir. The subject hasn't left the residence and nothing appears amiss. How do you want to approach?"

"Alone," Coulson answered firmly. "Prepare your team. I fully expect her to run."

"Is it true she escaped SHIELD headquarters?"

"Yes," Phil answered with a sigh. "SHIELD considers her to be highly resourceful, and while she hasn't yet harmed anyone, she's presumed dangerous."

It took only three brisk knocks for her to answer the door, and Coulson realized immediately that she recognized him, though he had to admit she concealed it well.

"Yes?"

"Afternoon ma'am," Coulson greeted her with a slight downward nod while smothering his surprise at her British accent. "I am Agent Coulson, and need a few moments of your time."

"Of?" She asked him unapologetically. Phil watched her momentarily confused until she clarified, "Many organizations utilize the title of agent. Precisely which one are you representing?"

"SHIELD," Coulson answered mentally noting the lack of surprise on her face. "Ms. Potter, you woke up in one of our facilities several months ago, is that correct?"

"What, did they send you for a wellness check?" Hermione asked scoffing. "Merlin you lot are worse than the NHS."

"I'd appreciate it if you answered the question ma'am," Coulson said ignoring the odd swear.

"Surely you've verified your own information prior to initializing an interrogation," Hermione countered.

"I assure you this is merely a formality," Coulson said with a benign smile.

"Then you won't protest if I put the kettle on?" Hermione asked surprising him. He paused momentarily before agreeing to her suggestion. Agent Coulson watched her warily as she returned to the front porch with a tray and two tea sets.

"Do you agree that you woke up in a SHIELD facility?" Phil asked again after she sat down across from him.

"I agree that you believe I did," Hermione answered with a differential shrug. "At no time was I ever informed of my location. I woke up in a room, which appeared to be in a hospital. A strange woman immediately started asking me questions."

"Are you aware that infiltrating SHIELD without prior authorization is treasonous?"

"I never willingly or knowingly entered into said building," Hermione repeated before leaning forward slightly. "Besides, intent is inherent to committing a crime in the States."

"Citizenship is also inherent to due process," Coulson sharply countered. Hermione merely raised an eyebrow at him before she spoke again.

"SHIELD's jurisdiction does not include immigration, illegal or otherwise," Hermione said with a small smirk appearing on her lips. "Which means it's irrelevant to this conversation."

"Can you explain your disappearance?" Agent Coulson asked, changing the topic as he realized the woman in front of him would cleverly maneuver any trick based on public policy he attempted.

"I walked out," she answered with a simple shrug. "Again, no one informed me I was not permitted to leave."

"Yet you managed to bypass all of our security guards and cameras," Phil commented.

"I possess no knowledge about your security protocols," Hermione said just as the kettle whistled. "Excuse me."

Phil reviewed her answers while she went to retrieve the boiling water. At no point had she appeared to lie, but there were obvious holes in her story. He continued to muse over which points would be the most beneficial to press when his comms device went off.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Agent Coulson answered over his comms device.

"She's been inside for seven and a half minutes." He was on his feet instantly. Knocking on the door, Agent Coulson opened it slightly before calling into the house. When she didn't respond, Phil unholstered his firearm and slowly entered the residence. After a quick sweep of the main floor, he discovered the back door was unlatched.

He stared at the unlocked door in almost disbelief before frustration overcame him.

"She's in the wind," Phil finally reported to the surrounding agents. "Get me a team here and tear this house apart. I want to know every secret this woman has, down to what shampoo she uses. Shut down all the major exits of this city. Find her or it's all of your jobs."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coulson's first stop after leaving the house was the bar where Hermione Potter reportedly worked. It was located within an alley off of Bourbon Street, and the interior was as dingy as the outside. Despite the early hour, Coulson was surprised to see the bar so busy. Only two members of the Louisiana team accompanied him, both of whom fanned out subtly to scan the bar while Coulson approached the woman wiping down the bar.

"How can I help ya'll?" the older woman asked with a smile. Phil pulled his credentials before introducing himself and requesting to speak with the owner of the establishment. Rather than speak, she looked at the badge he was holding and gave a nod before disappearing to the back of the bar.

It was nearly ten minutes later when she reappeared alone.

"Now how can I help you?" She repeated to him. Coulson tilted his head as he studied her, before realizing she'd been messing with him.

"You are the owner?" Coulson asked to clarify.

"Yes," she answered, not withering under his glare. "Now exactly why are you here?"

"I am pursuing a fugitive by the name of Hermione Potter," Coulson said sliding their most recent photo of said girl to the owner. "Do you recognize her?"

"No," the woman said dismissively. Coulson stared at her frustrated.

"Could you take a closer look ma'am?" He requested remaining calm and polite. "She's considered to be a dangerous fugitive, and records show that she's employed here."

"I just told you that I don't recognize her," the woman repeated tersely. "I personally hire all members of my staff. She's not one of them."

"We have records of her employment."

"Your records are wrong," she said shrugging. "Sorry darling, but you've got bad information."

"She's considered highly dangerous," Phil said tersely before adding, "You're aware that lying to a federal agent is a crime?"

"Threatening a civilian in the State of Louisiana is also illegal," the woman countered. "Yet here we are. Now if that's all, I suggest you either order something to drink or leave. I don't tolerate loitering."

"No one is threatening you ma'am," Coulson said trying to placate he despite the slight she made against him. "I'm merely reminding you of federal law."

"Remove yourself from my establishment," She ordered as she scoffed at him. "Now."

"Ma'am I am within my right to pursue this fugitive, and as I have said, we have reliable information that she has been employed here. I can easily get the IRS involved to evaluate your records."

"Then do it."

The owner had balls on her, Coulson couldn't deny it. Most people withered before the threat of the IRS, and yet here, this woman was staring him down; daring him to make good on his bluff. Unfortunately, before Coulson could respond another patron interrupted after walking into the bar.

"Edith, how are things?"

"Afternoon Sheriff," the owner answered with a genuine smile, before Coulson could turn around to identify who interrupted him Were he not so well trained the federal agent would've groaned in irritation. She'd called the cops after disappearing when he first arrived. Fury and Romanov wouldn't let him hear the end of this one.

"Business as usual aside from this gentleman who seems to be hard of hearing."

"Edith, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Henry?" The Baton Rouge sheriff asked as he joined Coulson at the bar. Edith rolled her eyes as she grinned at Henry.

"Always," she answered. "Your timing is impeccable. Gentleman here is stubborn as a mule. Doesn't seem to realize how poor his manners are."

Phil reached for his credentials again to prove that he was a federal law officer only to have the sheriff draw his weapon. In all honesty, Coulson was surprised at how quick on the draw the older man was.

"Easy son," Henry said as he reached out and removed both Coulson's firearm and the badge, for which the SHIELD agent had been retrieving. After glancing at the credentials and handing Coulson's weapon off to one of the local police officers with him the older man spoke again.

"How about we go down to headquarters?" Henry suggested. "We'll be able to discuss it further. Miss Potter has created quite a name for herself in Baton Rouge. You'll be interested to know how notorious she's become." Phil gave a quick nod in agreement.

Agent Coulson rarely made decisions he later came to regret. In fact his job required the ability to make snap decisions and live with the consequences. One of the reasons he'd moved so high up within SHIELD was due to his ability to make quick decisions with few consequences.

Currently, however, he'd been berating himself for his own stupidity for the past hour. Director Fury was going to murder him when he learned that Phil had been duped. So intent on finding Hermione Potter, Phil had jumped at the chance of more information. The sheriff certainly deserved credit. The local officer had played Coulson like a fiddle, and as a result he'd been locked in an interrogation room for the better part of an hour while being questioned about his fascination with Hermione Potter.

"Now Miss Potter has proven herself to be quite the citizen since she moved to Baton Rouge," Henry said as he glanced at legal pad that he'd been taking notes on.

"The young lady has proven to be gracious with her time and finances, and has ingratiated herself in our community. In addition to her day job, she regularly volunteers at a prominent soup kitchen."

"She's proven herself to be clever," Phil answered frustrated. "I'm not surprised she's gotten herself in the public's good graces. It does not, however, absolve her of previous crimes."

"The problem we have," Henry said as though Phil hadn't spoken, "is that despite how impressive your credentials appear, my department can find no evidence of any federal agent by the name of SHIELD. Your description, though clever, sounds like you spent too much time overthinking it."

"I did not name SHIELD," Phil told him angrily. "I am a federal agent in pursuit of a fugitive and your department is wasting valuable time."

"So you keep saying," Henry said with a shake of his head. "Yet I've got multiple witnesses who can attest to Mis Potter's behavior that points directly to being stalked and enduring prior trauma. Furthermore, I've got you admitting that you've been following her. Now I don't know how you coerced your two buddies to participate, and frankly it's disgusting they did, but I have a duty to investigate.

"Now I'm not a yankee, but down here, we respect women. We don't take kindly to men who decide to take advantage of them. So I want to know exactly how long have you been stalking this girl?"

Before Phil could answer, a beat cop interrupted them with a phone call from the governor. It was the best news the federal agent had heard since arriving at the station. Unfortunately, his optimism diminished upon hearing the sheriff answer the phone.

"Bill! How's Julia?"

Phil continued listening, hoping that he'd be absolved and allowed to continue doing his job. However from the jovial tone the sheriff spoke with, along with the familiarity, the federal agent held a healthy amount of doubt.

"I appreciate the information Bill, but I'm not letting him go until I've got undeniable proof of his claims. This girl is Sam's age. Exactly how would you and Julia react if he was chasing Sam and I didn't do everything in power to stop him? Let me worry about my job."

"Thanks Bill. Let me know as soon as you hear back." Ultimately Phil spent the weekend in the county lock up until Fury managed to get him released by a judge via a call from the President. The local cops refused to take either of them seriously, and despite Fury's threats of retribution, the sheriff stood by his decision. The Louisiana Governor also backed him up, and eventually once Phil was freed, Fury read him the riot act over getting himself detained as well as letting the subject get away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

October 14, 2011

After SHIELD discovered and raided her home in Louisiana, Hermione relocated to the midwest. She luckily was able to secure a new flat in Columbus, OH. Nearby she found employment at a gastropub that allowed her to pay her bills.

After disapparating from her kitchen in Baton Rouge, Hermione had gone straight to her landlady to drop a check for her rent to fulfill the rest of the lease. Despite having to break the agreement, the witch couldn't imagine stiffing the older woman, after all of the help she'd provided when Hermione first arrived in Louisiana.

Hermione left a note, along with the money, detailing that she'd been discovered by her ex-boyfriend and she no longer felt safe residing in the city. The witch had included a very distinct photo of one, Agent Coulson as well as an explanation of his bad habit of impersonating federal officers. She also made sure to describe his talent of falsifying government documents of superior quality.

Within an hour, her former landlady and boss Edith called her mobile with new lodgings for her in the State of Ohio along with the promise of secrecy about her whereabouts and profuse gratitude for entrusting her with Hermione's circumstances. The new flat was owned by her sister-in-law, who also had her own abusive ex-husband. Hermione had found a kindred spirit the moment they met.

Furthermore, she hadn't run into another SHIELD agent for months.

Columbus turned out to be large enough to provide her precious anonymity, but also ensured she could support herself. Granted she was employed as a waitress, but it paid her bills and allowed her to continue adding to her savings, which was comprised of hers and Harry's vaults from her world.

Hermione had broken down into tears of relief when she'd discovered the muggle money here was the same from her world. Out of desperation from the stranglehold the Death Eaters had on the Wizarding World, Hermione and Harry had converted almost all of their money into muggle funds, and retained only a small reserve of wizarding currency.

A risky choice at the time had ultimately saved her life after she jumped through the veil. It still flabbergasted her to this day.

Currently, her only major concern was that she was stuck using the documents she'd previously forged after escaping from SHIELD, and strategically placed within the proper government agencies. If SHIELD's agent's were smart enough, eventually they would manage to track her down. Unfortunately, it was too risky and far too much effort to replace everything again. As a result she remained living under the name, Hermione Potter.

The witch's deep thoughts were interrupted when she collided violently with another shopper's trolley.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized to the man. She was mortified to be caught so unaware of her surroundings.

"Don't worry about it," the taller man answered cordially, before offering her a smile. "No harm done."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes," he said. "I am craving a cup of coffee if you're intent on making amends though."

"Yes! It's the least I can do," Hermione agreed.

"I'm Clint," the man said reaching out his hand.

"Hermione," she said grinning as she shook his hand. Both chose to postpone their shopping in lieu of finding a coffee house. Clint happily escorted the witch to one of his favorites, Kafe Kerouac and proceeded to purchase them a cup of his favorite blend.

"I said I was craving a cup of coffee," Clint reminded her when Hermione protested his purchase. "I never agreed to let you pay."

The man's cheekiness drew a laugh out of her as they sat down with their cups. Their conversation went far longer than either anticipated, and became a fixed outing after Clint learned she was new to the area. Each meet up further developed their friendship until Hermione was informed she was to join Clint and his wife Laura for dinner. She'd laughed when Clint admitted he also wasn't given a choice in the matter.

After Hermione arrived at the Barton's farm, Clint's wife Laura took one look at Hermione and insisted that Hermione attend Thanksgiving with them. After it was clear that both Lila and Cooper found Hermione fascinating, Laura decided to continually invite Hermione over, even when Clint was out of town on business.

October 31, 2011

"Now who do we have here?" Hermione asked pretending not to recognize Lila or Conner. Both children preened under attention, with the latter wearing a quiver and holding a bow.

"I'm Robin Hood!"

"You look quite dapper," Hermione told Conner with a grin. "I've no doubt we'll be safe from bandits tonight with you."

Conner beamed while his little sister Lila watched shyly as Hermione turned her attention to the little girl.

"I have no doubt that you're a proper witch," Hermione deduced upon seeing the black pointed hat and matching robes.

"One I've never seen before," Laura said. "We had to buy three seperate costumes for her to perfect that outfit. Wicked Witch of the West, one for a boarding school girl, and a judge."

"She's absolutely nailed it," Hermione declared.

"I've no idea where she came up with it," Laura added.

"Mommy, I'm Minerva McGonnagal. From Auntie Mia's stories! I even have my wand," Lila said producing a thin stick for Hermione to inspect.

"You are the spitting image of Professor McGonagall," Hermione said as she shoved away the rising feeling of nostalgia. "Such a proper little witch, and the quintessential Gryffindor."

"Are my stories not good enough anymore?" Laura teased Lila.

"They're better than Daddy's," Lila answered with a shrug, causing both adults to laugh hysterically. "He doesn't do the voices right."

"We'll keep that between us," Laura said grinning.

"Conner already told him. Can we go get Candy now?" Still laughing, Hermione and Laura agreed before ushering the children outside. They had a fifteen minute drive to the nearest suburban neighborhood, but once they arrived the women released the children.

"Lila's fascinated with those stories you've told her," Laura told Hermione as the followed the two girls. "She talked my ear off about why she had to have the perfect costume when I first told her she could only choose one."

Hermione looked over at Laura bemused, "How'd she convince you?"

"Lila's never been able to focus on one thing for more than five minutes. NOw she's actively drawing pictures of these stories and telling me about each one in detail. Rather than having a fit, she earnestly explained the importance of a witch's attire, specifically if one was to attend that boarding school."

Hermione listened to the awe in Laura's voice, while surprised at how taken Lila had become to the stories she'd shared from Hogwarts.

"After that I couldn't say no," Laura said. "She's so focused on each detail of these stories and I'm fascinated by the change. My baby was so enthused...I couldn't miss a single detail. Conner even helped her find the 'perfect wand'. Honestly Mia, you should write these stories down and publish them."

"Lila would love that," Hermione said laughing with Laura. Both children insisted on showing off their spoils after they returned home. By the time Hermione and Laura managed to get both of them in bed, Hermione was struggling to stay awake.

"Take the spare room," Laura ordered. "Clint will be pissed if you get hurt on your way home because you were too tired." Hermione capitulated, knowing that Laura was right, and that the kids would be so excited to see her in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_December 24, 2011_

Hermione apparated into a small clearing in the woods on Clint's family farm. The spot was one she'd been using since regularly visiting the Barton's. This time, however, she landed in the snow, suddenly feeling as though she'd just arrived with Harry in Godric's Hollow. She shoved the unwanted memories away before trudging towards the farmhouse.

Clint and Laura greeted her at the front door, mere seconds before both children collided violently with her legs.

"Auntie Mia!"

"What did you bring us?"

"Bring you?" Hermione repeated, feigning ignorance. "Merlin's beard, why would I bring such miscreants anything?"

Lila and Cooper's eyes widened in terror, before Lila broke into giggles.

"It's Christmas!" Lila declared. "You said Father Christmas always brings presents!"

"Do I look like Father Christmas?" Hermione asked the little girl seriously.

"Noooooo," Lila said reluctantly before laughing more. "Daddy always brings us presents though, and he's not Father Christmas."

"Then perhaps you should go check under the tree," Hermione whispered dramatically causing the children to scatter towards the living room.

"I still haven't figured out how you managed to do that," he said gesturing towards the other room where the Christmas tree was located. All three adults could hear Lila and Cooper cheering in delight over the presents Hermione had supplied.

"Magic," Hermione said in an impression of her Divination professor. When Clint merely rolled his eyes, she added, "Plus Laura slipped me a house key several weeks ago."

Clint looked at his wife who was grinning at him playfully.

"Not fair. You're not supposed to gang up on me," Clint said laughing at their mischievousness.

"It's not our fault we like each other better than you," Laura answered, dodging Clint's attempt to poke her in the waist. "Come on, let's grab the kids. Dinner's ready."

After dinner, Hermione insisted that Lila and Cooper could choose one gift to open before bed. Cooper's was a video game he'd been raving non-stop about, and Lila chose a long thin package. Opening it up, the little girl found an exact replica of a wand.

"Auntie Mia," Lila said reverently as she stared at it.

"You gave my daughter a stick?" Clint asked bemused. "Are you trying to get her to poke her eye out?"

"Daddy! This is not a stick!" Lila said glaring at him. "This is Minerva McGonagall's wand!"

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Clint asked teasing Lila.

"She's the fiercest witch to ever live! Even better than Merlin," Lila insisted, much to Hermione's own amusement.

"It's just like hers," Hermione promised the little girl. "Daddy will find out soon that a wand is far more dangerous than a mere stick."

* * *

The next morning, the Barton home was filled with laughter as Clint and Laura made breakfast. Hermione was busy teaching Lila "spells" for her new wand, while Conner studied the box his game came in. Despite Lila's delight over learning the wand movements for creating light and the spell to extinguish it, she could not be deterred from presents when Cooper brought them up.

Lila was seated in Hermione's, entirely focused on the large present in front of her. The little girl was so enthralled that she missed her brother enthusiastically greeting a newcomer by the name of Auntie Nat. Hermione was able to see Clint hug the newcomer in her peripheral vision, after the woman set down a bag filled with presents. Seeing that Clint was welcoming the woman in allowed Hermione to relax and focus on Lila's reaction.

The witch had spent weeks creating this present. It was a large model of a Scotland castle, the size of a dollhouse that Hermione once had as a child. She'd used painstaking detail to make it resemble Hogwarts perfectly, even including the grounds and Black Lake. Taking inspiration from the moving staircases, she charmed the model to gradually change which windows were lit. Furthermore, it opened up like a muggle doll house to allow Lila to play in the interior.

"You can keep it in your bedroom, and the castle lights will scare all of the bad dreams away," Hermione said. "To turn it on and off, all you have to say is Lumos and Nox."

"It's just like real magic!" Lila declared before catching sight of her aunt. Bouncing off of Hermione's lap, the witch turned to greet the newest member of the Christmas party, only to freeze as she recognized the ginger.

Natasha.

The guilty look on Clint's face confirmed Hermione's gut instinct when she glanced at him. Clint was with SHIELD. Moving towards the front door while Lila was distracted and showing off the replica of Hogwarts to Natasha, Hermione slipped outside. She managed to make it about ten feet before the cold seeped through her clothing.

"Mia," Clint called from behind her while shutting the door.

"Don't," Hermione said without turning around. The witch forced herself to focus on gaining control of her emotions and leashing her magic. After Harry's death, her control had splintered from her grief and she became prone to having magical outbursts. It was incredibly volatile at times. In fact, it had saved her life from the surrounding Death Eaters who'd been prepared to kill her after Harry fell. Her raw magic had left Ron permanently disfigured.

Here and now, Hermione was struggling to remember her techniques to calm down. Learning that Clint had been working with SHIELD felt too similar to the moment when she'd learned about Ron's choice.

"I've known men willing to sacrifice everything for power. Men who preferred using children as pawns and sending them off to their deaths. I never believed you'd be one of them," Hermione said her voice low.

"SHIELD doesn't know about Laura and the kids," Clint said with a sigh. "I had no idea you were on their radar until Fury handed me the assignment. By then, Laura and the kids already loved you."

"I'm supposed to believe that SHIELD's top interrogator knows about your kids, but the rest of them don't?" Hermione asked spinning around to glare at him.

"Nat's complicated," Clint admitted. "She loves those two though, as much as you do. You're right about her being the best."

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out everything about who's hunting me?" Hermione asked scathingly. "SHIELD has done nothing, but harass me for waking up in one of their facilities. At no point have any of your people bothered to explain why I was there to begin with. Do you know how exhausting it is to constantly have to hide?"

Clint looked at Hermione sorrowfully as she continued speaking, "I never lied. I did simply walk out of that damn building. Escaping Coulson was a bit more dramatic, however. Did he ever figure it out?"

"No," Clint answered with a sudden smirk. "He's still pretty miffed about the whole thing. Guy's always been neurotic, but ever since he lost track of you he's been worse."

"Good. He never really stood a chance anyway," Hermione said before suddenly disapparating from the spot. Clint blinked before he started searching for her.

"That's not possible," he muttered as he spun in a circle.

"Well," Laura said from the porch. "At least we know why she doesn't own a car."

"You're supposed to be inside," Clint said suddenly losing focus of Hermione's disappearance.

"Hermione would never harm her family," Laura answered dismissing his concerns as she leaned against the porch railing.

"You knew Nat was coming over," Clint deduced from his wife's lack of explanation. Laura was always relaxed when she was unapologetic.

"She called last night," Laura said. "I've been telling you to talk to both of them for weeks Clint. You chose to ignore the situation. So I did it for you. Mia left her phone. Take it and go apologize."

"Mia's too good at hiding," Clint said with a shake of his head.

"Well it's a good thing you're a super secret spy then isn't it?" Laura asked. "Fair warning, Nat's going to berate you next. Oh let me know how SHIELD's bunks are when you get back to base tonight."

"How long?"

"Until you fix my family."


	6. Chapter 6

True to her word, Laura insisted that Clint bunking at SHIELD until he fixed the situation with Hermione. Connor and Lila remained uncertain over why Hermione suddenly seemed to have disappeared from their lives, and were not afraid to voice their displeasure with the change. In addition to demanding Laura produce Hermione, both kids kept sneaking phone calls to their Auntie Mia while their mother pretended not to notice.

Despite the pressure from the three Barton's, Hermione kept her distance, despite knowing Clint was currently on assignment. It was difficult for the witch to admit how hurt she felt from learning that Clint was a member of SHIELD. Could he be trusted? Perhaps he was telling the truth about finding out she was a person of interest after they'd met, but withholding the information once he'd known was wrong.

"Potter Residence," Hermione answered after grabbing the ringing mobile. No doubt it was Connor or Lila on the other end of the line.

"Good afternoon, this is Alex from Child Protective Services. I am calling regarding Lila and Connor Barton for Hermione Potter."

"Yes, this is her," Hermione answered suddenly terrified and confused about why CPS would be calling her. "Are the children alright?"

"Yes, both are in excellent health," Alex reassured her. "However, there has been an accident and their mother Laura is currently in the hospital. We haven't been able to locate their father, and you are the first appointed guardian in circumstances such as this one. Are you able to take custody of the children? The only other alternative would be to place them in foster care temporarily."

"Yes of course!" Hermione blurted out. Scribbling down the address to pick the children up, Hermione grabbed her id and disapparated to the Barton Farm.

Thankfully Laura took the idea of organization to an extreme that not even Hermione had achieved as a Hogwarts student. Locating all the children's legal documents and Clint's spare car key was simple. She couldn't very well apparate the kids home, and drove straight to retrieve the kids Thankfully CPS had no interest in retaining the children and the process went smoothly.

Late that evening, after her primary concern of the children's well-being had been seen to, Hermione knew she needed to contact Clint. Neither the hospital, nor CPS had successfully reached him to let him know about Laura's car accident. Knowing he was on an assignment with SHIELD, Hermione wasn't surprised they hadn't found him. Unfortunately, she was both physically and emotionally drained from the events of the day. Her exhaustion was becoming difficult to fight against.

"Merlin Laura….what were you thinking?" Hermione muttered as she reviewed the legal document Laura had created to make her a guardian of Lila and Connor. Knowing Laura as well as she did, Hermione surmised it was the woman's way of keeping her as a part of the family. Searching through Laura's file in her home office, Hermione found one noted "Emergency Contacts." Written in Laura's crisp handwriting were a series of different phone numbers, health information, and at the very bottom was a single line.

SHIELD PROTOCOL.

Next to it was a phone number. No doubt this was the only way to reach Clint. Hermione's survival instincts reared its head, forcing her to debate not calling the number for exactly half a second before she realized it wasn't an option. Clint had to know about Laura. Leaving him in the dark was unacceptable, even if he did have a questionable employer.

"Fury," A clipped male voice answered on the second ring.

Unsure of what the greeting meant, whether it was an emotion or a surname, Hermione went straight to the point of her call.

"I need to speak with Clint Barton."

"Who is this?" Fury demanded in response. "This is a controlled line."

She recognized at once that this man wouldn't cooperate without a clear reason and she couldn't jeopardize the civilian members of the Barton family. Reluctantly, Hermione gave a plausible explanation for why she was calling a number she obviously shouldn't know about.

"My name is Hermione Potter. Clint told me to call this number in the event of an emergency. I need to speak with him immediately."

"He's unavailable," Fury said. "Besides even if I did believe you, I couldn't produce him for multiple reasons, including the fact that I've no idea who you are."

Searing under her breath, Hermione knew she couldn't risk revealing Laura and the kids to this man, and that being explicit about her identity would be the only alternative.

"Coulson's been searching for me," Hermione said, closing her eyes momentarily, as she released control over her anonymity to a security organization. "If you get a message to Clint, I willingly will agree to one meeting."

"In person," Fury said, without hesitating. His greed leaked into his voice, confirming he knew exactly who was on the phone with him.

"Clint will be there in person to guarantee my safety."

"Agreed. What's the message?"

"My sister was in a car accident, and now she's in the hospital," Hermione said, praying to Merlin that Clint would understand the message when he got it.

"Anything else?" Fury asked, clearly surprised by the briefness of what she wanted relayed to Clint.

"No."

"I'll see that he gets it and make sure he knows to escort you to the meeting once its set."

Hanging up her mobile, Hermione took a deep breath and pulled her wand out. Despite her level of exhaustion, the witch wasn't willing to place the children in danger and she'd never be able to sleep if she didn't ward the farm. By the time she'd finished, Hermione barely managed to collapse in the guest bedroom.

Clint and Natasha, meanwhile, were mid-flight over the Atlantic on their way to a covert operation.

"Has Laura forgiven you yet?" Nat asked, breaking the silence. Clint gave her a half-hearted glare. "Damn, that bad?"

"You know the barracks at SHIELD aren't great," Clint muttered, petulance leaking into his voice. "Besides she and Hermione get on like a house on fire, and now Mia's gone to ground."

Natasha shook her head, "I still can't believe you didn't tell me you'd found the girl. There's been no sign of her since she bolted from Phil in Louisiana. You know he's been obsessing on how she got away, and that's not even considering the fact that you ignored a direct order from Fury."

"Yeah, well I'm not married to either of them," Clint answered. A moment later he sighed, "She's a scared kid. The idea of handing her over to SHIELD just doesn't sit right."

"Fury won't accept that as an answer," Natasha reminded him. "He was angry enough when you recruited me, and he's not going to roll over just because she's Laura's new best friend. Do you even know where she is right now?"

"No."

Their comm's devices flared to life, interrupting their conversation, "Barton and Romanov."

"It's Fury. Barton, care to explain why I just received a call from your emergency line? Have you just been handing it out?"

"Sir?" Clint asked. "I'm afraid you've got me at a disadvantage."

"Well imagine that," Fury snarked at his archer. "Hermione Potter called with a message for you."

Both SHIELD agents exchanged a wary glance.

"Apparently, her sister was in a car accident and she felt the need to alert you immediately. Nearly bit my head off. Now why does one of SHIELD's POI's have your emergency line, much less that this is the first I'm hearing that you even managed to contact the girl!"

"A debriefing will have to be conducted with you in person," Clint answered, deftly dodging the question.

"You're damn right it will," Fury ordered before hanging up.

"Turn around," Clint ordered Natasha. "Now."

"What?" Nat asked. "We've got an assignment."

"Hermione doesn't have a sister," Clint answered gravely. "I've never given her that number. You know only one person has it, and she's never used it."

"Fuck," Natasha said realizing he meant Laura. It didn't' take a genius to recognize that Hermione Potter wouldn't willingly give SHIELD her location unless the situation was dire. She turned the plane around to return to the States.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite Hermione's struggle to get a good night's sleep, she threw herself into multiple activities with Lila and Connor each day ensuring both siblings received significant amounts of her attention. While Connor insisted on impressing her and his sister with his cooking skills, Lila was enthralled by magic.

In fact, the young girl proved to be a veracious student, far out-doing Hermione's accomplishments when she was a child. Lila picked up each spell Hermione taught her almost instantly before begging to learn more. While Hermione sat at the Barton kitchen table teaching Lila, she also supervised Connor's culinary experiments. Both children were utterly besotted with their individual crafts as well as Hermione's enthusiasm. In absolutely no surprise, the kitchen was destroyed by the end of the first day.

Hermione chose to stay in the Barton's guest room to keep Connor and Lila as comfortable as possible while Laura remained in the hospital. It also meant she didn't have to alter her house to include extra rooms for the kids. Unfortunately, despite the precaution's Hermione took, the nightmares she suffered from had unforgivably resurfaced. As a result, her paranoia resurfaced, which meant she had slipped back into war time habits.

The proximity ward Hermione erected around the property lines alerted her of an approaching vehicle on the afternoon of her third day with the Connor and Lila. The defensive ward had been designed by Luna specifically to allow an intruder to slip pass the protection without harm, while giving the caster a forewarning of the impeding danger. Not only did the magic hide itself from normal detection spells, but it had saved their lives on multiple occasions by allowing the Order to either mount a defense in time or escape entirely.

Rising to her feet, Hermione left Lila and Connor watching television in the family's den. It was the most defendable room on the first floor of the farmhouse, and once she was out of the kid's sight Hermione slipped her wand into her grasp. Her foremost concern was ensuring Lila and Connor's safety, which limited her options regarding taking down an intruder. Incapacitating the intruder quickly was essential to prevent either of the kids from getting exposed to danger. Choosing to put several more rooms between her and the kids, Hermione chose to position herself in the kitchen. The location gave her an advantage of having the front door in her view while remaining out of the line of sight.

It would give her the drop on any intruder. The waiting always bothered her considering it only served to heighten the tension. Closing her eyes, wand at the ready, Hermione focused on her breathing to prevent her from jumping the gun. Instinctually, the witch fired off a stupefy as the front door opened.

Reflexively Clint somersaulted to dodge the red beam of light, before pivoting in a crouch, with his bow at the ready, releasing an arrow directly at Hermione. The speed with which he moved was incredible, and Hermione defensively summoned a shield, which the arrow he'd released shattered against.

"Barton, do you have eyes" Natasha asked, using the open front door as cover.

"Mia?" Clint asked, confusion filling his voice, and he lowered the weapon slightly. Natasha's eyes widened as she watched her partner warily. Hermione staggered backwards in exhausted relief until she was leaning against the kitchen table, her wand hand flattening and letting her weapon lay impotently against the surface.

"It's clear," Clint told Natasha. Slowly, he set his weapon down on the floor before sliding it out of his reach while maintaining eye contact with Hermione. Keeping his movements deliberate, he rose to his feet with his hands raised. "Mia, it's just Nat and I, no one else," he told her as Natasha stepped into the house and closed the front door Habitually, the assassin did a quick sweep of the room. "Have you slept at all?"

The witch shook her head, "I couldn't…the kids aren't safe. SHIELD might come looking at any moment. Have you been to see Laura?"

Clint and Natasha simultaneously swore under their breath as they processed her response. Neither partner needed to look at the other to realize what they were thinking, nor had either realized the toll SHIELDs search for this girl had taken on her. Clearly, Mia beyond terrified the organization would show up at any moment, consequences be damned, yet she hadn't abandoned the Barton children. It was in that moment that Clint recognized exactly how much he'd fucked up at Christmas. Natasha, however, came to a far different conclusion than her partner.

"Neither of us have reported your whereabouts," Natasha said, earning a look of surprise from Hermione. "Nor does anyone in SHIELD know about this place."

"You do."

"Clever," Clint deadpanned as Nat hid a smile under her hair.

"Where are the kids?" Nat asked before giving Clint a pointed look.

"Den," Hermione answered as Nat and Clint exchanged impressed glances. The archer nodded at his partner, who headed to check on the kids.

"Laura?" Hermione asked again.

"She's fine. We came straight from the hospital," Clint answered. "You did good. The doctors have said Laura will be back on her feet in no time. I'm sorry I withheld the fact I work for SHIELD from you."

He hated the look of surprise that appeared on Mia's face.

"I mean it, Mia. Mixing work and my family isn't really in my wheelhouse. Aside from Nat no one in SHIELD knows I'm married, much less that I have kids. It's not an excuse, but It's just not my instinct to discuss work with family. I'd no idea you were a point of interest until well after you'd met Laura and the kids."

Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"Please forgive me. I really want to stop sleeping in the SHIELD barracks," Clint finally said, teasing a laugh out of her. "Thanks for watching the kids. I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd refused after what happened at Christmas."

The look of revulsion on Hermione's face was enough of an answer, "You're an idiot."

"Laura tells me that all the time."

"Connor and Lila haven't stopped calling me since Christmas. I swear they are strategically trading off on calling for bed time stories."

"Of course," Clint muttered sheepishly. "Can you stick around until Laura's back on her feet?"

"Sure."

"Good. Now that everything's settled, you're going to sleep. Right now."

"What about the kids?"

"Nat and I can handle my children, I assure you," Clint insisted. "Come on, guest bedroom for you."

Recognizing how exhausted Hermione truly was, he made an executive decision and picked her up despite her protests. By the time he got her to the guest room, the younger girl had fallen asleep in his arms. Once he got her settled, Clint headed back to Natasha who had returned to the kitchen to make snacks for Lila and Connor.

"She's out cold."

"Of course, she is," Natasha said snorting. "She looked like she was about to fall over at any moment. I doubt she's had a full night sleep since she spoke to Fury."

Looking at his partner curiously, "What do you know?"

"Know?" Natasha asked without looking up. "Nothing. I merely have my own suspicions."

"Which are?" Clint pressed his partner.

"SHIELD isn't the first to hunt her," Natasha answered bluntly. "I don't know who she's been running from or if they're still looking but she reacts like us."

"I know," Clint said wearily leaning against the counter. "I'm surprised you've seen it. It took me a couple visits with her before I even noticed it."

Natasha glanced at him, "Are you kidding? Hermione keeps her back to the wall, and avoids the center of the room even in your house. Then there's the lapse of time between her hurling a weapon and you actually opening the door."

Clint looked at Natasha pensively, "Do you think she's enhanced?"

Natasha shrugged, "Her file suggests it's possible. Not that anything has been confirmed. I'm curious about what she attacked with and how it disappeared instantly. Why?"

"I'm not sure," Clint answered honestly. "Certain things I've seen seem impossible, and she tells Lila these stories."

"Well, I do know one thing for sure," Natasha said. "She loves those kids. Who, by the way, are excited to see you. I'll keep an eye on things, you go spend time with the rugrats."

"Have I mentioned how irritating it is when you're always right?" Clint asked, even as he walked towards the den.

"Never," Natasha deadpanned, with a roll of her eyes. Within an hour of watching tv with his kids, Clint had fallen asleep along with Lila and Connor.


	8. Chapter 8

AH III

Hermione's choice to leap into the veil was made to prevent Voldemort from using her corpse as political propaganda to support for his genocidal regime. Despite the generations of studying the Veil, the Ministry of Magic assumed it separated the living from the realm of the dead. Hermione never expected to survive her trip into the depths of the Department of Mysteries. It'd been a suicide mission meant to protect the futures of each generation of original magic wielders. Waking up in a SHIELD facility had complicated her life further by capturing their unwanted interest.

Her intention to seek out Magic's existence in this dimension was significantly delayed by SHIELD's unrelenting hunt for her, and then Laura's car accident. Therefore, Hermione decided that until she confirmed whether either a magical community or at the very least a magical wildlife thrived, her supplies couldn't be utilized. Imagine if she used up a resource only to discover she couldn't replenish it in this dimension. That realization, of course, meant she couldn't risk traveling to the British Enclave except by muggle means. A hazard to which she was not yet willing to subject herself.

Unfortunately, SHIELD came calling before she could resume her search stateside. Despite Clint's apologies and Laura's exasperate demands to vacate her home, the trip remained awarded to say the least.

"I don't need a babysitter," Clint muttered for the billionth time on their way to meet Director Fury.

"Tell that to Fury," Natasha answered while Hermione watched the two with a bemused smile. "Don't blame me for the fact that you got caught violating a direct order. You made that decision all on your own, and you can't use Laura as an excuse."

Clint opened his mouth to respond just as Nat added, "Neither are Lila and Connor."

The petulant look that appeared on Clint's face had Hermione outright chortling before she took pity on him.

"What exactly should I be expecting from this guy?"

"Interrogation."

"A conversation."

Clint and Natasha both exchanged terse glances at one another, while Hermione continued to snicker.

"Director Fury is concerned that you pose a security risk," Natasha explained. "He wants to ensure you aren't a threat."

"Should Coulson be present, it'll turn into an interrogation," Clint added, earning a sheepish look from Hermione.

"Phil hasn't gotten over the fact you convinced multiple police departments and government officials he was a stalking you and impersonating a federal agent," Natasha said, had Hermione known her better she would've recognized the slight teasing look on the assassin's face.

The meeting went off the rails from beginning. Clint hovered over Hermione, who was obviously uncomfortable from the moment the trio entered SHIELD Headquarters. Clint and Natasha were more than aware of Hermione's insistence to remain next to the wall of each corridor, and she refused to sit down once they entered the conference room where Fury was waiting for them.

"So, you can still follow directives," Fury said looking at Clint, who refused to react to the taunt. Hermione, however, had no such qualms.

"Do you always dress like an airship captain?" Hermione blurted out. Her question broke Clint's stoic expression, forcing him to look at the floor to cover his smirk.

"Tracking you down has been a monumental waste of time and resources Ms. Potter," Fury retorted as he sat at the conference table. His posture was relaxed, yet it was clear he was in charge of the meeting.

"You intentionally ruined the reputation of my best agent and violated SHIELD's security protocols. Not to mention you've seriously pissed me off. Now, absent any other explanation, I've surmised you used knowledge from your parents' history with SHIELD," Fury said, leaning back in his seat.

"My parents?" Hermione echoed. "What are you talking about?"

"We tried to identify you after finding you grievously injured in one of our facilities," Fury explained. "While we weren't successful, our database did find your parents were prominent members of the U.S. Military and SHIELD. In fact, your mother was a founding member of our organization, Margaret Helen Carter. Obviously, your father's contributions speak for itself."

"My parents were dentist," Hermione blurted out, completely forgetting she was in an alternate dimension. Fury momentarily looked confused before shaking his head.

"On the contrary, Peggy Carter was a top strategist for SHIELD and Steve Rogers became our military's most prominent Captain. The two met during one of Howard Stark's projects."

"No," Hermione said, her disbelief leaking into her voice. "No, my parents met in Britain while serving as military medics, and then specialized in dentistry after the war ended. They a dental practice together. My dad emigrated to Britain after the United States Military repeatedly rejected his applications."

Director Fury slid several files to her, and then waited for Hermione to open them. Frustrated, the witch stepped forwards so she could reach them and started examining their contents. Each included a variety of personal information, family history, medical notes, etc., about Margaret Helen Carter and Steve Rogers. Photos were included as well. One photograph of Ms. Carter was identical to the one Hermione's dad kept on his desk of her mum.

"Where did you get this?" Hermione asked, her mind struggling to reconcile the information in front of her. Surely this wasn't possible, not even magic could accomplish such a feat…right? The two photos in Steve Rogers' file were disconcerting to say the least. One accurately depicted the muggle who'd raised her, whereas the second had to have been altered.

"As you can see, we have significant proof," Fury said as Hermione turned to the military accomplishments of the two individuals.

"This photo has obviously been doctored," Hermione replied, sliding the photograph back towards the SHIELD Director. "My dad suffered from poor health all his life. Regardless, it's all irrelevant considering he's no longer amongst the living."

"SHIELD found your father, alive," Director Fury answered. Silence overtook the room while Hermione tried to process the statement. Unfortunately, her mind rapidly flipped through the possible torture scenarios arising from a muggle breaking into the Ministry of Magic, after all how else would SHIELD have found Steve Granger? During her contemplation, the conference room door opened.

"Sorry I'm late," a tall blonde man apologized as he entered. "I managed to get turned around again."

Hermione stared at the newcomer, unable to mentally process what she was seeing. His face looked identical to her father's in his youth, but it was as if he'd gained Thorfinn Rowle's body. Even his voice was identical to Steve Granger's.

"What the fuck?!" Hermione blurted out, unable to take her eyes off the man. "Ma'am?" Steve asked looking at her with concern despite the vulgar wording. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course," Fury answered, even as Hermione shook her head. "Steve Rogers, meet Hermione Potter."

"Lovely to meet you ma'am."

Hermione turned to Fury without answering Steve, "I don't know what kind of depraved game you're playing, but that man is not my dad."

"Dad?!" Steve exclaimed, his eyes widening. Natasha helpfully slid the soldier the DNA results Hermione had earlier discarded, while muttering an explanation of the document.

"I have a daughter?" Steve demanded, looking at Fury, before his eyes darted back to Hermione.

"Yes."

"No."

Fury and Hermione stood glaring at each other for the opposing responses while Steve stared at the two of them waiting for an explanation.

"The blood test proves a paternal match between the two of you," Fury said while Steve stared thunderstruck at Hermione. His eyes swept over the younger girl, almost as though he were searching for similarities between the two of them.

"Peggy?" Steve asked, his voice faint, as he stared at Hermione's hair.

"Yes," Romanov answered.

"Her name was Helen!" Hermione snarled. "My mum hated that stupid moniker for Margaret. She refused to respond to it and used her middle name instead."

"Ms. Potter," Fury tried to placate her, "I'm sure meeting Steve is taxing after such a long separation—"

"You don't know shit," Hermione retorted.

"Language," Steve muttered, before a strangled look overcame his face.

"Obviously," Hermione said glaring at Fury, before turning to look at the hulk like version of her dad, "the director wants to manipulate you. "I, however, refuse to participate any such scheme. No bitter old man will ever manipulate me or my parents again. "

The witch wrenched the door open, allowing her to storm out of the room, and slammed it shut behind her.

"Is that how you wanted that to go?" Clint asked, breaking the stunned silence and earning a glare from his boss. Even Natasha turned to look at her partner in exasperation.

"It's a valid question. You spent all this time and energy trying to find her only to immediately piss her off."

"Romanov," Fury said, tilting his head towards the door and indicating he wanted the assassin to go after Hermione.

"Actually, it would be best if Barton go after her," Natasha said, wincing slightly at the look on her boss' face.

"Excuse me?" Director Fury demanded as Natasha shrugged unapologetically.

"Clint has a better rapport with her."

"Exactly what is the nature of your relationship with Miss Potter?" Steve asked Clint, not bothering to hide his suspicions.

"Don't tell me you're already feeling parental," Clint retorted as the super soldier glared at him.

"Answer the question."

Clint eyed Nat before responding, "She lives with me."

"You can't be serious," Steve said in near disbelief. "Do you have any idea how inappropriate that type of an arrangement is?"

"Relax, it's like living with Natasha."

"Which is supposed to mean what exactly?" Natasha demanded, overshadowing the look of horror on Steve's face. Clint groaned as he looked at her.

"You know exactly what I mean," Clint said. "You're both like my sisters


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you heard from Hermione yet?" Nat asked, dodging the arrow Clint shot at her. Transforming his bow into its double-edged sword form, he bolted towards Natasha.

"No," he answered, blocking Nat's fist with his weapon. "Neither has Laura for that matter. Girl's gone to ground again."

"Fury will love that," Natasha said, ducking into a leg sweep so she could kick Clint's legs out from under him. "She's as good as us at disappearing. Maybe even better."

Panting, Natasha backed away from Clint to give him a minute, "Think Stark could find her?"

"You really want to deal with him?"

"I think I could suffer the fool for Lila and Connor's sake," Natasha answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Laura's going to have Lila start leaving voice messages on Mia's phone if she doesn't resurface within the week," Clint admitted, still lying on his back.

"Your wife is diabolical," Natasha said, helping Clint stand up. "Why isn't Laura in SHIELD?"

"Don't even joke about that," Clint warned as Nat grinned at him. "I've got enough on my plate with you and Mia. Shit, I've got to run if I'm going to make that debriefing with Fury."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Natasha called after him.

Meanwhile, Hermione was buried between stacks of books in the New York Public Library. Currently, she wasn't prepared to confront the idea that a warped version of her dad was running around. However, Hermione was perfectly capable of distracting herself by seeking out MACUSA. Rather than begin by physically scouring the city, Hermione chose to search through historical data for any evidence of magic. Despite the wide breadth of information, ultimately, she was forced to hit the pavement herself.

Searching the City of New York, Hermione visited the known locations MACUSA occupied in her world. Unfortunately, none of the sites panned out. Momentarily stumped, Hermione paused her exploration to create a spell that would lead her to any nearby residual magic. Took nearly a day and a half to perfect, and the effort exhausted her energy levels forcing her to delay her search another day. However, her effort was successful.

The air seemed off the morning Hermione set out with her new spell. Her magic was reacting to the oddity as though there were a static electricity permeating the atmosphere. Despite her wariness, regarding the unknown phenomenon, Hermione continued probing for magical signatures in downtown New York City. When the detection spell led her to a tower with the name, Stark on it, Hermione canceled the spell, certain it'd given her a false positive.

Recasting the spell gave the same answer: somewhere in that building resided a magical signature.

"Bollocks," Hermione cursed.

Despite newly arriving in this universe, she'd been around long enough to know that Stark Industries heavily invested in security and technology. Considering her luck, a disillusionment spell wouldn't defeat the technology in that building. Thankfully, growing up the target of a genocide generally left a person ingrained with paranoia, and Hermione was no exception, which meant she had Harry's invisibility cloak tucked into her beaded bag.

"Alright, breaking and entering," Hermione muttered to herself as she summoned the cloak from her bag and disappeared underneath it. "No big deal. After all, it's not like I don't have significant experience between robbing Gringotts and both times I infiltrated the Ministry."

Taking a step forward, Hermione prayed, "Merlin, please don't let there be a dragon in that building."

Combining her magic with the invisibility cloak ensured that sneaking into the Stark Tower was easy enough. Hermione's detection spell led her deeper into the building, urging her to proceed higher each time she reached a new floor. Eventually, Hermione's magic told her to go to the penthouse level of the building. Using her magic, she short-circuited the security system, which then granted her access.

Her first look at the interior of the penthouse had her jaw plummeting. The expansive room had been decimated, and the remains were covered in shards of broken glass and debris. Not to mention the giant hole in the glass wall, which showed an impressive view of the New York skyline.

Removing the invisibility cloak after sweeping the room, she stuffed it back into her beaded bag before returning to her detection spell. Cautiously, Hermione moved through the destroyed room, allowing her spell to direct her up the vast staircase. It opened to an outside roof helipad, where a dark-haired man stood on the other side of the roof with his back to her. Stepping forward, Hermione noticed he wielded a scepter and his garments resembled traditional wizarding robes. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight.

Did she really find another wizard? His posture and long black hair seemed almost familiar….as if she was staring at Sirius. Could Harry and the others be alive here too?

Lost amongst her thoughts that the sudden explosion of unnatural blue light from his scepter towards the atmosphere forced her to stagger backwards. Staring upwards, she watched horrified as the large blue beam created a black hole in the atmosphere, through which dozens of figures poured through. It reminded her of the night Malfoy gave control of the vanishing cabinet to his master. Instinctually, Hermione whipped her wand out and shot a hex at the man's back, causing him to turn as though it was a mere nuisance.

"Shut it off! Have no sense? Think of the damage that beam will do to the atmosphere alone," Hermione bellowed.

"Spare me the regurgitated declaration, no doubt you are yet another enhanced defender of Midgard? Come to save your brethren?" The man sneered. The same ugly look Death Eaters reserved for her had overtaken his handsome face.

"You are far too late to cease these events," he told her, conjuring a long knife in each hand. Her eyes widened as he threw one, with deadly accuracy in her direction. Whipping her wand in a complex pattern, the knife suddenly reversed course and he was forced to dodge out of its path.

"Clever," he muttered, reorienting himself, which Hermione prevented with a well-timed bombarda at his feet. Before she could follow through with her attack, a broad man possessing a flowing red cape and bizarrely using a spinning hammer to fly landed in front of her.

"Maiden, fear Loki no more! Thor, son of Odin, have arrived to defeat my brother's ill intentions towards Midgard." Seizing Hermione's waist, the blonde successfully pulled her tightly against chest and used his hammer to lift them off the roof.

"Unhand me!" Hermione demanded struggling against his iron grip.

"Once I escort you to safety, I shall release you my lady!" he yelled over the wind whipping past them as they flew. Once the man was satisfied with the distance between the tower and their location, the brute ungraciously dumped her on the street and was gone by the time Hermione had reoriented herself.

"Misogynistic wanker," Hermione bellowed after him. Unfortunately, her ire attracted the attention of the creepiest biped she'd ever seen. Hermione dove behind the nearest automobile when she recognized the creature pulling the trigger of its firearm at her. The subsequent blast eviscerated the pavement where she'd been standing.

Propelling herself away from the car, Hermione fired a blasting curse layered over a slicing hex at the monster. Unprepared for her attack, the creature's torso was sliced in half landing on the pavement with a squelch. Civilians were staring aghast at her, even as Hermione did a visual sweep for another one of the creatures.

"Get to the nearest subway station!" She yelled, after an airship collided with a skyscraper. "Take refuge underground!"

Thankfully, the civilians didn't need more encouragement. Hermione focused on defensive spells to protect herself and nearby civilians, erecting shields to hold back falling infrastructure from killing those below, and jinxing the monsters with impedimenta to slow their attacks. Each civilian she saved was directed to the nearest subway entrance.

"My leg! Help, my leg is stuck," a woman cried out, drawing Hermione's attention. The witch used a levitation spell on the debris trapping the girl, which enabled her to scuttle backwards.

"You!" Hermione yelled at a nearby man. "Carry her. Both of you get underground until this is over."

Thankfully, the man didn't argue. He scooped up the girl, and Hermione cast a numbing spell on the girl's leg just before they disappeared. Once the street had been emptied, Hermione moved to the next, intending to get back to Stark Tower and shut down the beam. Covered in dust from the debris, Hermione used any cover provided as she cut down the attacking creatures.

The anguished scream, however, froze her in the middle of the street. Her blood pounded in her ears as she remembered the sounds made by the troll when it attacked her during first year. They were one and the same, both in anger and volume. Looking up, Hermione's eyes widened when they locked on to a bright green humanoid engaged with one of the ships.

"Bloody hell," she whispered, just before a blast hit the pavement next to her feet. She was thrown backwards, painfully landing on the ground and sliding several yards. In front of her, one of the monsters stalked towards her. Hermione struggled to stand up, but the street tilted in her vision causing her to lose her balance again. She watched in grim defiance as the creature lifted its weapon and point it directly at her head.

The monster suddenly, slammed to its knees, an arrow embedded in its skull. Slowly, the torso was pulled down by gravity until it lay dead on the ground. Startled, Hermione staggered to her feet, still heavily leaning against the car that had stopped her velocity.

"Mia?!"

Whirling around, Hermione found herself bombarded by a man suddenly standing in front of her. He started running his hands over her face and shoulders looking for any obvious injuries.

"Clint?" Hermione asked, still slightly dazed


	10. Chapter 10

"Clint?" Hermione asked. She was slightly dazed from hitting the car, and was positive it was affecting her vision. "Are you holding a bow and arrow?"

"It's a specialty weapon," Clint answered, shooting an arrow at a flyby monster. "You disappear for a week, no note to anyone, and that's the first question you ask in the middle of an alien invasion?!"

"I didn't 'resurface,' I've been in New York City working on research project. It's not my fault the apocalypse erupted today."

"You could've at least called Laura!"

"Barton, bigger issues remember?" Hermione asked, as the archer nodded.

"Yeah bit of a long story. Basically, an Asgardian megalomaniac has imported an alien army to takeover the world."

"Of course," Hermione muttered under her breath. "There's always a Dark Lord in need of toppling."

Clint gave her a speculative look before glancing around, "Street's pretty empty."

"I've been sending people into the subway system. Better to keep them out of buildings and off the street."

"Which begs the question, why aren't you down there too?" Clint said, suddenly frowning when he figured the answer to his question out.

"Hermione are you out of your mind?! You've no business fighting aliens. Do you even know their weaknesses?"

"They seem to disfavor their torsos being separated from the rest of their body," Hermione answered shrugging, "Oh and arrows to the head are also effective."

"I've had specialized training! Not to mention I've fought in warzones before," Clint said shooting another alien out of the sky without taking his eyes off Hermione. "Do you realize how dangerous battlefields are considering multiple hostiles and friendly fire?"

"Cute," Hermione said, brandishing her wand and cutting down an alien with a powerful slicing hex. The alien's torso and legs landed around Clint, who sighed.

"Laura is going to murder me," Clint muttered under his breath. "Alright, if we do this, you don't leave my side. Don't fall behind, and if you get trapped you communicate, got it?"

Hermione smirked, "That won't be a problem. You're the old man remember?"

"First, we need to get to higher ground, and we'll need to be creative considering the destruction. Follow my lead." The archer took off at a sprint, using a nearby car as a spring board to launch himself into the air. Grabbing onto an alien flying by, Clint used it to reach a nearby roof before dropping into the air, and shooting an arrow at his ride.

"Fancy," Hermione said from behind Clint after he landed. Pivoting, Clint had an arrow notched and Hermione in his sights instantly.

"How…what…I take it Christmas wasn't a bizarre phenomenon," Clint muttered, slightly lowering his bow. Hermione smirked before shooting a bombarda at the nearest hostile alien.

"That's disgusting," Clint commented as guts rained through the skies. "Disgusting, but effective. Alright, we'll watch each other's six and try to pick off as many of these hostiles as possible. Hope you've got some other tricks up your sleeve."

The two of them took opposite stances on the roof with their backs to each other.

"Oh, Clint do you remember all those 'spells' I've been teaching Lila?"

"Christ!" Clint swore, "Potter, my daughter better not destroy my house!"

A peal of laughter escaped Hermione, "Lila doesn't have magic. She only knows the incantations and accompanying wand work; your farmhouse is safe."

"It better be," Clint said releasing three arrows simultaneously. "You'll be the one explaining to Laura what destroyed her house."

"Traitor!" Hermione called back as both grinned and continued their assault against the alien army. They were successfully diminishing the opposing force when Hermione suddenly called out, "Clint!"

Turning, the archer saw a monstrosity of an aircraft flying through the air in front of Hermione. It looked as though it were alive, despite the destructive blasts it emitted while releasing more alien soldiers. The two humans stared at the creature ship.

"Don't panic," Hermione said, without taking her eyes off of it.

"Panic? Why would I panic about a giant spaceship flying through New York City? What could possibly give me a reason to panic?" Clint asked, as Hermione suddenly turned towards him. A loud crack sounded, and Hermione was no longer standing in front of him on the roof.

"Mia?!" Clint bellowed, sprinting forward to look over the ledge of the building. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. An anguished shriek pulled his attention back to the leviathan, which Hermione now stood upon with her wand pointed at it. Unfortunately, her attack also drew the attention of every alien within the vicinity.

Swearing, Clint pulled his bow, and started releasing arrow after arrow to prevent any attack on Mia. He kept her six cleared while a bright orange light shot out of her wand and into the Leviathan. Clint sighed in relief when she reappeared next to him on the roof. Both watched the Leviathan careen into the nearest building as it rapidly descended to the ground.

"Did you set it on fire?"

"Nasty version of it," Hermione answered, her eyes on the alien aircraft. "Scabior's family created it to destroy all of the organic matter in a confined space and then extinguishes itself. They used it on prisoners of war."

"Friend of yours?"

"No," Hermione said. "I stole his family grimoire after he used the spell on my friend Ginny. Originally, I intended to kill him with his own spell. Never got the chance, unfortunately."

Clint gave her a speculative look, but before he could respond, they were interrupted by flying Gryffindor colored tin suit who landed next to them on the roof.

"Robin Hood," The Tin Suit greeted, before glancing at Hermione and her wand. "Didn't realize you planned to bring Maid Marian to the party. Showing off by taking down the Leviathan?"

"Can't take the credit. Marian did that on her own," Clint answered, grinning when Hermione rolled her eyes. "What's the prognosis?"

"Aliens flooding the city," the suit answered. "We need to shut off the portal. Don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"Cognitive reboot on Selvig? Maybe he can shut it off," Clint answered shrugging. "Worth a try at least."

"Sound theory," the Suit mused out loud before glancing back at Hermione. "Who's your friend? She wasn't at the Avenger meeting. SHIELD so desperate that they're still outsourcing?"

"Hermione Potter," the witch answered, bemused at the robot's attention deficit.

"Oh! You're the newest pain in Fury's ass," it exclaimed. "Normally I get to hold that spot. Thanks for the break."

"SHIELD has an intelligent robot?" Hermione asked Clint.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First, I'm not owned by SHIELD, nor do I work for them. Secondly, I'm not a robot, I'm Iron Man. That's not even mentioning the fact that SHIELD would never be able to create an intelligent A.I."

"Wow, didn't expect you to be so touchy about the terminology," Hermione said raising her hands to placate him. "I guess I kind of understand the name, although I didn't expect one."

"Seriously?" Iron Man asked, turning to Clint. "Where'd you dig this one up, another universe?"

"You could say that," Hermione answered with a smirk.

"Guys, we're kind of dealing with a bigger situation than introductions right now," Clint said gesturing towards the chaos around them.

"Right. I'm going after Loki. He was last reported fighting Thor at the tower. We need to shut down the portal. Any ideas?"

"Cognitive reboot on Selvig?" Clint asked. "He's got the most experience with this machine. Maybe he'll know how to shut it down."

"Good call, better than just blowing it up," Tony said. "Can you guys handle the rest of these flying monkeys?"

"No problem," Clint answered. "Know where the rest of the team are held up? We'll go join them."

"Central Park," Stark answered. "Need a lift?"

"We're good," Hermione said, "Go."

"You good enough to travel as far as Central Park?" Clint asked after Iron Man was gone.

"Normally, yes," Hermione answered, "but it's too risky considering the likelihood of reappearing the path of their weapons or falling infrastructure. I'm limited to shorter jumps within my line of sight.

"Honestly, it might be better just to hijack one of those miniature airships," Clint suggested, looking thoughtfully towards the sky and taking off towards the edge of the roof. Hermione watched as he impressively overtook an Alien speedster and then hovered midair until she apparated to join him.

"You cover us, I'll drive," Clint said. The witch erected shield charms to prevent the two of them from being knocked off the air-speeder. In between her shields, Hermione shot off a myriad of curses to eliminate the hostiles swarming after them.

"There they are!" Clint yelled over the noise, once he spotted the group, turning directly towards them. Unfortunately, what looked to be a spinning frisbee came flying towards them, which Hermione barely managed to knock off course with a reverse trajectory spell.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione bellowed in Clint's ear.

"That would be your dear old dad!"

Captain America's initial greeting only grew worse once Clint and Hermione joined the rest of the Avengers. Clint gave a quick update to the group for Tony's current plans, which delayed Steve from recognizing Hermione.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" Hermione blurted out, immediately drawing the group's attention, including Captain America's. "Does Fury know he's not a fashion designer?"

"Ma'am?" Steve asked, turning to look at her concerned. Hermione gave a flick of her wand clearing most of the grime coating her skin. Instantly, Steve recognized the brunette in front of him, and overreacted.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Steve bellowed at Clint. "You brought my daughter to a warzone?"

"Not your kid," Hermione muttered under her breath, as Steve continued berating the archer.

"You allowed a civilian to participate in a fight against an alien army?!" Steve continued to yell. "I can't believe this Barton. What were you thinking?"

"That I'd rather be watching her six than letting her run around by herself. Would you rather I left her alone in the middle of the street with an alien about to murder her?" Clint retorted.

"That's not the point!"

"It's great that you feel all parental about a kid you didn't raise, but newsflash Mia's an adult!"

"She's a civilian!"

"She's standing right here!" Hermione bellowed, casting a silencing spell over the two of them. "Since you've both seemed to have forgotten, this army is targeting civilians. We don't have time to pretend that any of this follows the historical rules of war. So instead of wasting time with stupid arguments how about we actually bring an end to this skirmish?" Both Clint and Steve opened their mouths to respond when they realized neither could speak. Hermione rolled her eyes and released the hex.

"How'd you do that?" Steve asked.

"A discussion we can have later. Right now, we need to support Tony and prevent any further deaths," Natasha interrupted. "What's the plan?"

"Right," Steve said before giving out orders. "While Tony takes care of the portal, we need to eliminate the remaining hostiles. Think we can lure them to this area?"

"No problem," Hermione said sending up several rounds of sparks into the sky. It worked immediately, with aliens showing up to investigate the bright lights.

"Alright team, let's go," Steve ordered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Just weeks ago, New York City turned into an active battlefield when an alien army invaded. The successful defense mounted against the attack incurred millions of dollars' worth of property damage in addition to the incredible number of deaths," the news reported, earning an eyeroll from Tony Stark.

"Yeah you're welcome for preventing the government from dropping a nuke on the city," he muttered under his breath as he tinkered on his newest suit. Pepper insisted he start paying more attention to current events which affected the company. So, he started running the news in the background.

"The New York Community has shown an unprecedented level of unification in their efforts to restore the city to its previous glory. Captain Steve Rogers, who led the defensive campaign against the invasion, can be seen daily working with construction crews in Brooklyn. Meanwhile, Stark Industries has been bankrolling dozens of reconstruction projects as well as nonprofits focusing on assisting displaced citizens."

"However, these amazing contributions are not what the public is buzzing about," the co-anchor interrupted. "The poorest communities with high levels of infrastructure damage have been facing delayed reconstruction due to the vast amount of debris needing to be cleared first. Miraculously, several of these neighborhoods have reported to be ready to start construction after seeing the debris cleared overnight. Even more curious is the distinct lack of information on who is responsible for these cleanups."

The news channel switched their visual to a b-roll displaying the before and after photos of each neighborhood that had been helped. Speaking over the film roll, the reporter continued, "So far, no one has claimed to know the responsible benefactor until a recent interview with Tony Stark."

Hearing his name, Tony looked up from his suit towards the television where the news had cut to a video of him and a reporter.

"Stark Industries has been leading the efforts to restore NYC by supporting dozens of local food banks and other non-profits. Is this an admission of guilt for the destruction caused during the Battle of New York?"

"No, on the contrary, nothing of the sort," Tony answered shaking his head. "Stark Industries became a member of the NYC community prior to the invasion, and it's our responsibility to promote growth there. Part of that responsibility includes assisting our neighbors when they're in need. Stark Industries has the ability to provide that help, and that's what we're doing."

"That's a wonderful outlook for corporations involved in our communities," the reporter replied. "However, doesn't Captain America's efforts lend evidence towards the idea that the Avengers are responsible for the destruction?"

The recorded Tony laughed on television, "Neither Rogers or Glinda possess the ability to sit by when they see individuals in need."

"Sorry, Glinda?" the reporter repeated.

"Oh Glinda? You'd love her; most remarkable young woman. In fact, she's the one responsible for removing the debris from poorer neighborhoods," Stark responded. "You should've seen her reaction when she figured out how much money and time it would take to clear the areas. Honestly, girl's worse than Rogers when it comes to helping the little guy."

"Glinda is singlehandedly clearing New York's most impoverished neighborhoods? Exactly how is she accomplishing this? It's as if the rubble has vanished overnight," The reporter asked, flabbergasted. "Does she realize how many people are wanting to personally thank her?"

"She's painfully shy," Tony answered. "Takes humility to the extreme. Quite the opposite of me, in fact."

"Can you at least tell us how she's managing this clean up on her own?"

"I just did. Took a page out of Salinger's book," Tony quipped as he ended the interview. In real time, the billionaire clicked the television off and asked Jarvis to update him on the current projects. He gave the A.I. vocal notes on each as he headed down to floors to his office in Stark Industries. Pepper had been insisting he at least make an appearance there every few days and he was behind at least two weeks' worth of that time.

"Anything else?" Tony asked.

"Sir, about your recent interview concerning Ms. Granger—"

"She'll be fine," Tony interrupted. "Besides, I doubt she's even seen it. Girl's not exactly tech savy. I mean she'd never heard of Iron Man before the invasion."

"Actually Sir—"

"Seriously, Jarivs you've got to relax," Tony said walking into his office before he promptly froze. Hermione Potter was relaxed in his custom-made chair with her feet propped on his desk.

"Jarvis," Tony called.

"Yes Sir?"

"Have we not discussed the necessity of you giving me prior notice of an impending ambus?"

"Unfortunately, sir, you haven't programmed me to override your inability to pay attention," Jarvis responded, earning a smirk from Hermione.

Tony huffed at his A.I., "Yet you have sass in eons."

"As I said sir, you did program me."

"Unbelievable," Tony muttered, walking towards the bar cart he kept in the office. Pouring two glasses he brought one back to Hermione.

"Funny, that's exactly what I said after seeing your interview," Hermione said glaring at the man.

"Try not to let your hair set my chair on fire."

"Occupational hazard," Hermione retorted. "Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"Knowing me? Probably nothing at all," Tony quipped with a slight smirk.

"Tony this is serious! It's bad enough with the demands for releasing information on the crazed-hair brunette who fought with the Avengers, which have only grown since all the footage of her had vanished."

"Clint mentioned you were uncomfortable. So, I hacked the internet," Tony answered nonchalantly. "You're welcome."

"Now I have you calling me Glinda on public broadcasts. It's not going to take people long to make that connection!"

"Funny thing about the public, but typically they're not all that intelligent," Tony said.

"All it takes is one person Tony!"

"What's so wrong about ensuring you get the credit for cleaning up a majority of the city?" Tony asked.

"You don't get it Tony," Hermione said.

"Then tell me!"

"I'm sick of running!" Hermione yelled, bolting to her feet as her leash on her magic fractured. A burst of energy erupted from her, shattering a striking vase on the other side of the room. Tony's focus never wavered from the girl in front of him.

"Apologies Mr. Stark, but Ms. Potts has asked that you not wreak havoc in the office. She is tired of having it remodeled."

"Not now Jarvis."

"After my fourteenth birthday, death has been hunting me down," Hermione said. "No matter how creative, resilient, or down-right lucky we were, it never stopped chasing us. Our families were targeted, slaughtered in horrific ways and then used in death as political propaganda. I lived in a tent, never lingering lest our enemies caught up.

"Then the moment I finally escape it all, the sole survivor, and a new predator emerges. SHIELD finally backs off and now the public is clamoring for my identity. Right now, I can walk down the street in complete anonymity. It's the first time I haven't been chased by wanted posters with my own likeness on them. Revealing the truth to the public will destroy that gift."

"Kid, you're one of us. You know, that right?" Tony reminded her. "Hell, the two of us are legacies. The Avengers were created by SHIELD, and our parents founded the organization. Do you honestly think any of us would let you get hurt?"

"People will control what they fear," Hermione told Tony. "How long until they try to control us?"

"I won't let that happen. Come with me," Tony said abruptly standing up. "I've a surprise for you."

Reluctantly, Hermione followed Tony to the elevator where he took them to his private floors, which were comprised of living quarters and labs. Getting off at a specific floor, Tony gestured for her to follow.

"I had to knock down some of the infrastructure between the two floors to open it up so much," Tony explained gesturing to the high ceilings and open layout. Centered in the room was a seating area, including a small kitchen, complete with a bar top counter. What captured Hermione's attention, however, the wall to wall bookshelves. Natural light flooded down from the windows of the previous floor, highlighting the unique space.

"I thought you didn't like books," Hermione said confused. "Aren't you all about having digital access?"

"Definitely true," Tony said nodding, "Which is why this floor isn't mine."

"Then who's is it?"

"Yours," Tony answered, causing Hermione's jaw to plummet. "Everything in here belongs to you. I also limited the security system in here. Jarvis obviously present, but aside from that no cameras. You can sneak in magically whenever you need a safe space to crash. Further into the level is a bedroom too."

"You built me a library?" Hermione finally managed to ask. "Tony this must have cost fortunes."

"Oh, sure it did, several of those are first editions," Tony answered. "Thankfully, I am brilliant at shopping, and Pepper loved every second of designing this project. Which reminds me, I still need to get the two of you together."

"I can't return this can I?"

"Nope! No refunds. I just want you to believe me when I tell you that you're one of us. Even if you do live with Clint."

Hermione's brow furrowed, "I don't live with Clint."

"Ooh, juicy," Tony muttered frowning. "He must have been trying to get under your dad's skin then, which isn't all that difficult to do."

"He's not my dad," Hermione shot back, even as she'd already gravitated towards the nearest shelf.

"Can't pick our fathers," Tony said, as he headed back to the elevator. "Oh, I did include a lab for you as well. I'll leave you to it. Go explore, ask Jarvis if you need anything."


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione didn't know how Director Fury learned about her participation in the Battle of New York, and no one would admit to snitching on her. Worse than the closed lips were that all of the Avengers, save for Steve, insisted she needed to join the team. Out of the group, Clint and Natasha remained the most unaffected after learning about Hermione's magic. Although, Hermione suspected Romanov felt vindicated to learn how she'd been eluding SHIELD.

Tony's generosity did not prevent him from demanding to run dozens of tests on her and her abilities in the pursuit of "science." His arguments in favor of the experiments always resulted in irritating Hermione enough to provoke stinging hexes and silence spells. Occasionally the billionaire would cross a line and be on the receiving end of a stupefy and petrification spell. Unfortunately, nothing dissuaded the man longer than twenty minutes.

"Come on Glinda!" Tony exclaimed after a scowl appeared on her face once he'd shared his latest idea for testing her magic. "Why are you so resistant to studying your own magic?"

"Forgive me for not wanting to become a science project!"

"It's in the pursuit of knowledge. Don't you want to know how your magic works?" Tony wheedled. "Imagine what you could do if you understood it on an atomic level."

"Tony! It's magic. It's a gift given freely, not a cheap trick meant to be dissected," Hermione snarled back at him.

"Oh please," Tony scoffed, finally trying to fully provoke the witch. "Are you honestly afraid to learn that I'm right that your magic is just a biological phenomenon or an affect of Steve's serum?"

"Why would I be afraid of that?" Hermione asked, already knowing that her magic was not affected by Steve's science experiment in the forties.

"Me being right, means you're not and then forces you to quit hiding behind your whole, 'Magic decided I was worthy,' schtick. Honestly, you sound like Thor and that gaudy hammer of his," Tony rambled, not truly watching Hermione's reaction.

"Face it Glinda, you can't handle the thought that you're not special or the idea that your magic is nothing more than a freak accident."

In the aftermath, Hermione would recognize why her magic suddenly surged, shattering the leash on it, and wreaked havoc. Now, however, the intense hatred she felt for the man in front of her consumed every thought and was twisted with her body overheating. The burst of magic was nearly as large as the initial one she had in Godric's Hollow.

Harry. She saw his fallen body. His empty green eyes. Why was Harry dead? Looking up, all around her were black robes and silver masks laughing at the Savior. "The Boy Who Lived chose death over his friends!" the Masks shrieked.

"No," Hermione's voice whispered, memories flashing before her eyes of Harry tackling her away from that horrid green light. "He saved me."

The realization broke her, shredding her magical control instantly with her grief. The explosion which erupted from her soul decimated the surrounding Death Eaters. Only one escaped with his life, although Ronald Weasley had been permanently disfigured.

Unlike the Death Eaters, Tony Stark managed to encase himself in his latest Iron Man suit, protecting him from the blast that threw him across the room while the windows shattered and every electronic fried instantly. Centered in the chaos, Hermione disapparated.

In the month it took to repair the damages, Tony became exceedingly frustrated that his witch remained aloof. Her visits to the tower no longer occurred, nor had Jarvis successfully located her, although Tony had to repair the AI before that search began. Ultimately, Tony was forced to get creative, which is why Natasha was the one who eventually located the runaway.

Walking into her flat, Hermione sighed in resignation when she saw Natasha sitting at her kitchen table with a fully prepared tea time set up. Hermione didn't bother asking questions on how Natasha located her or managed to get inside. She merely sat and accepted the cup of tea.

"Stark's less than pleased with you," Natasha said in lieu of a greeting. "Supposedly you provided the only security threat he's ever encountered in recent years and then disappeared without letting him test the upgrades."

"I blew up the tower," Hermione corrected.

"I never said the man was sane," Natasha said with a slight shrug. "I'm just passing along the message. Pepper's beginning to think you dislike her and the effort she put into the library."

"He's getting better at the guilt trip," Hermione responded. "How'd he rope you into this little trip?"

"I need a favor from you."

"Oh?"

"Rogers isn't doing well. He's pulling away, and it's not healthy," Natasha explained.

"Exactly what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Figure it out," Nat said standing up. "Don't make me hand Stark your address."

Accessing SHIELDS Headquarters wasn't difficult. It was even easier when she bypassed their security protocols by utilizing her magic. Reaching the workout room Rogers favored took almost no time at all.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hermione demanded, interrupting his workout and earning a confused look.

"I beg your pardon?" Steve asked before recognizing her. "Hermione? What are you doing here? Fury said you weren't part of SHIELD."

"Apparently you've become quite the recluse. Avoiding any and everyone," Hermione replied, conjuring a chair for her to recline in.

"Natasha has her own ideas for how I should live my life," Steve scoffed. "So does SHIELD for that matter."

"You don't honestly believe those are your only options, right?" Hermione asked, dismissively when Steve stared at her, clearly taken aback.

"What?"

"Peggy…your mom…she said that to me once," Steve answered. "You look like her. Same curls, just a bit lighter in color."

For just a moment, Hermione allowed herself to focus solely on Steve's voice. A faint smile appeared on her face as she imagined she was talking to her real dad.

"Mum never did tolerate stagnation. Self-defeat in a person was her biggest pet peeve."

"How is she?"

"You haven't visited her?" Hermione asked, remembering that Natasha had mentioned Peggy Carter was still alive. She watched as a look of anguish flickered onto Steve's face.

"Peggy won't want to see me. Not after endangering her life and then proceeding to abandon her. I know a lot of traditions have changed in modern times, but back then….an unwed mother was instantly a social pariah. It would've destroyed her career."

"Steve—"

"Then there's you."

"Me?"

"Hermione, I was so desperate to help out with the war effort, that I allowed the military to experiment on me without any thought to the consequences," Steve said. "You're enhanced. I may have been frozen for sixty years, but I'm also aware that magic isn't normal. Worse than that is you're clearly a soldier. I never wanted any of my kids to have that burden."

"I'm not—"

"Don't lie to me Mia!" Steve ordered, using Clint's nickname for her. "I saw you during the invasion. You kept up with me and two professional assassins. Do you even realize how fast your response time is or how many soldiers never reach that level?"

Hermione remained silent, knowing he was right.

"How young were you during your first battle?"

"Fifteen," Hermione asked, flinching when Steve cursed and punched the bag so hard the chains holding it up broke as the bag flew across the room.

"This isn't what I wanted for you. How could Howard and Peggy let this happen?!"

"They didn't," Hermione answered, struggling to parse through her thoughts. "Steve…I'm not, I'm a result of a different path…one that you chose not to go down. My dad…the U.S. Military saw through all of his fake ids each time he tried to enlist. In his pursuit of helping defend the world, he chose to emigrate to Britain where they trained him as a military doctor."

"That's how he met my mum."

"How?"

"No idea," Hermione admitted. "All I know is he used one of his aliases, Steve Granger. There was never a serum. Dad's health sucked and both of my parents were unbelievably normal."

Steve stared at her, a mixture of confusion and fascination.

"Where I'm from, magic flourishes. It chose me to flow through and strengthen me," Hermione continued.

"How is that even possible?"

"I'm from an alternate dimension, at least it's my best guess. As for the magical war…I kept a lot from you and mum to keep you safe. By the time it fully broke out I'd already sent you away. A day after you left, our house was burnt to the ground."

"Peggy and I—"

"I didn't ask for permission," Hermione interrupted, tears sliding down her face. "I took your memories of me and sent you away. Ultimately, we lost the war, and I knew what would happen if I was caught. So, I entered a doorway believed to lead to the afterlife. I woke up here."

"Why didn't Fury tell me any of this?" Steve asked.

"Because you're the only one I've ever told."


	13. Chapter 13

Following Hermione's discussion with Steve, she decided to stay at the Barton Farmhouse for an indefinite amount of time. Both Steve and Tony continued trying to reach out to her, only to be held at bay by Clint. Despite the archer's insistence they both give Hermione space, neither listened. Tony called repeatedly, and left her voicemails. Steve, however, decided to start writing her letters and passing them to her through Clint.

"What's this?" Steve asked, looking at Clint in surprise when he handed him an envelope one day.

"You're the one who decided Mia needed a pen pal," Clint answered, with a slight shrug. "I don't read the letters, I just deliver them."

Laura had been beyond amused to see her husband play postmaster. In fact, at any given moment, she could look up to see Lila demanding corrections to the "magic spells" Hermione had taught her.

"Can Minerva McGonagall fly?" Lila asked one afternoon as the four sat around the kitchen table. Laura, noted with a smile, that even Connor perked up at the question.

"Of course," Hermione answered. "In fact, Minerva was a brilliant quidditch player. She was her team's captain when she went to Hogwarts."

"What's Quidditch?" Connor blurted out.

"The most dreadful sport. Each team has seven players, and try to score points while flying in the air on broomsticks," Hermione explained, as Lila and Connor's eyes widened.

"Like flying soccer?" Connor asked.

"I suppose the chasers are a bit like football players," Hermione agreed. "However, there are several different types of equipment used in the game. The bludgers, for example, try to knock everyone off their brooms."

After that admission, Connor demanded an in-depth explanation of the rules and intense descriptions of the different games Hermione had seen. The young boy peppered Hermione with questions, each more detailed than the last. Laura watched utterly bemused as Hermione patiently answered each single one. Were she a less confident woman, Laura could easily have become jealous over the sight.

"Can the players use magic during the game?" Lila asked.

"No."

"How long do the games last?"

"There's no time limit. Games only end when the seeker catches the snitch. Historically games have lasted for days," Hermione answered.

"Can we play?"

"Can you fly?" Hermione teased Connor who looked sheepishly at her and shook his head.

"Iron man flies!" Lila yelled excitedly. "He could play."

Hermione looked over at Lila with a glint in her eyes, "Wouldn't he look a bit silly sitting on a broomstick?"

Later, during the kid's quiet time, Hermione snuck off to the guest room and pulled her mobile out. Hesitantly, she hit the third option under speed dial and let the phone ring.

"Glinda! I knew you couldn't stay mad forever!"

"Question for you," Hermione said. "Do you have the technology to create a broomstick to fly? It cannot be too crazy. Nothing more than ten miles an hour, and it would have to hold the weight of a child."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'll need at least two. Again, you cannot go overboard."

"Hush Glinda! I knew you'd be brilliant as a muse. JARVIS!"

Hermione winced as she listened to the billionaire rattle off dozens of orders to his A.I., before he remembered he was still on the phone with her.

"I'll get back to you when I've got something viable!" The phone clicked off before she could respond. Momentarily, Hermione glanced at the now silent mobile and wondered how dangerous this new project would turn Tony Stark.

"Everything alright?" Laura asked her when she rejoined the woman in the kitchen.

"Yes."

"Are you still taking Lila to D.C. for the weekend?"

"Yes! The itinerary is all set, and I've got all of our reservations confirmed," Hermione answered excitedly. "You sure you're alright with me taking her for three days?"

"She'll love it. Besides, Connor's excited about it being just us for the weekend," Laura said. "Besides, these girls' days of yours has really boosted Lila's confidence. Plus, Nat's been doing the same tradition with Connor as much as possible."

"How are those days going?"

"He loves them," Laura answered, before describing the most recent one. The story had both women in stitches from laughing. Eventually the two went over the details of the D.C. trip, and Hermione handed Laura her own copy of all the information, including contact information for the hotels.

Their first stop during the trip was the Smithsonian, and Hermione let Lila's enthusiasm to set their pace. Despite feeling relaxed and determined to enjoy the trip, the witch still tagged Lila with a tracking spell and had her beaded bag on her person.

Reaching the third exhibit, Hermione had glanced at the crowd of guests around them and realized she recognized one of them. She couldn't place the man, but knew she'd seen his face before. Discreetly, Hermione began committing his appearance to memory, particularly the traits, which suggested he was ex-military.

Following Lila to the next exhibit, the witch caught the stranger following him after jerking his head in her direction, though his eyes were looking to his left. Hermione felt chilled as she realized he wasn't alone. Inhaling deeply, she began reciting her options in her mind. Using magic would cause the crowd to panic and risk separating her from Lila. Nor did she have the luxury of taking the man and his accomplice out by herself, not with having Lila with her. No, she'd have to get creative.

Pulling her mobile out from her pocket, Hermione hit the third speed dial option.

"Glinda! You won't believe the progress I've made on this project. It's unbelievable. You're going to have to join my creative team full time for SI."

"Congratulations darling," Hermione gushed in a falsetto voice. "That's wonderful news."

"Um…Glinda?" Tony asked, sounding a bit strangled. "You know this is Tony, right? Wait…are you dating someone? You're not allowed to date anyone. You're far too young for relationships."

"Don't be silly," Hermione answered. "Of course, I know who I called. Remember how I told you it's my day out with my niece? Well she insisted on visiting the Smithsonian. My only concern is that my ex works here and I'm afraid of running into him. Remember the one I told you about that was obsessed with camping and insisted I learn how to do it?"

She could practically see Tony freeze on the other side of the line when he recognized she was speaking in code and figured out what she was trying to say.

"Tell me you're joking," Tony said.

"No, last I checked he still worked here."

"Jarvis, hack the security feed for the Smithsonian in D.C. I need eyes on Glinda," Tony said before speaking to Hermione once more. "How many have you seen?"

"Oh, he only dragged me camping once or twice. Bloody terrifying activity."

"Sir I've located Miss Potter and reviewed the film since her arrival. It appears four individuals are working together and tailing her."

"Glinda, you hear that? Alright, Jarvis run facial recognition on all of them."

"Pulling up the results now Sir."

Looking at the reports, Tony swore, "Glinda they're all ex-militia. Two of them are on record as being former mercenaries. Worse is that they're all currently employed by SHIELD. Any idea why they're following you?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten our date. Are you still picking me up?"

"New suit isn't ready," Tony answered, kicking himself for the lack of foresight. "Besides I'm in Italy currently. Even if I get on a jet, I won't make it. Can you do your teleportation trick?"

Hermione laughed, "You know I don't like PDA."

"Let me think," Tony said growing more frustrated by the minute. "Jarvis, who last accessed Glinda's SHIELD file?"

"Records indicate that Captain Fury was the last to review the file. However, he's accessed the file from Alexander Pierce's office, a trend that has only extended to a file called Project Insight, and has only occurred in the past few months."

"Dig everything up on that second file," Tony ordered. "Be discrete, and get me in touch with Fury. In the meantime, we need to get Glinda out of harms way. Glinda, we're going to create a distraction, which you need to use to separate yourself from your shadows. Got it?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, already maneuvering towards Lila. Just as she reached the girl, Jarvis triggered the museum's fire alarms. Clutching Lila's hand, Hermione allowed them to be wept along with the crowd of guests heading towards the exits.

"Alright, you've still got one on your six. Duck behind the pillar to your right. It should cover you enough to let you take him out."

Hermione pulled her wand the moment she and Lila were behind the obstruction. Sure, enough their pursuer barreled after them, and Hermione shot an overpowered stunning spell directly at his chest. Lila's eyes widened as the man collapsed unconscious. Moving quickly, Hermione searched the man, pocketing his phone and wallet before vanishing the firearms from sight. Pulling the zip ties she found, she secured his hands and legs.

Biting her lip, Hermione forced herself to obliviate the man. She couldn't risk Lila.

"He's secured," Hermione told Tony.

"Can you get to the Tower?" Tony asked.

"It's the first place they'll look," Hermione answered. "Besides, I haven't traveled that far with a passenger."

"Wait you really have a niece?" Tony asked. "I thought you were making that up. Tell me she's not with you."

"She is," Hermione answered.

"The other three are far enough away from you, and moving in other directions. Glinda you need to head North right now. Got it?"

Hermione muttered a quick point me spell to get her bearings and then confirmed it with Tony.

"You check in with me every three hours. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go."


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione's priority was Lila's safety, which required putting as much distance between them and their pursuers. Silently, the witch cursed every deity she could think of for allowing this travesty to occur when she was with Lila. Considering her history with SHIELD, the entire fiasco seemed too much to be a coincidence. The organization had spent enough time chasing her to learn enough to discover her weaknesses, which would include refusing to harm innocents. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility that they purposefully chosen this weekend to prevent her from fighting back.

Examining the behavior of the four men at the Smithsonian suggested that they were hesitant to leave witnesses during their attempted abduction. Setting aside the deviation in behavior from the last time SHIELD had attempted to track her down, Hermione focused on how to use that knowledge against the remaining three agents. Even if they managed to find the man she'd overcome, Hermione hadn't held back with her obliviate. Unlike her parents, she hadn't bothered focusing a specific memory with him. She'd essentially had erased his entire memory bank. He'd be useless in their pursuit.

It was decision that would weigh upon her once she had gotten Lila to safety. In the meantime, Hermione focused on harnessing the group's weakness to keep her niece safe. Knowing that crowds would help protect them, Hermione still thought it best to avoid giving the men the opportunity at all. Assuming their employer had acquired a copy of Hermione's and Lila's travel plans would explain how they'd been found at the Smithsonian.

Until either Natasha or Clint called her back, Hermione and Lila would be adrift. Contacting Laura to find Clint wasn't worth the risk that their assailants would discover the location of the farm, and target Laura and Connor. Their only solution was to remain calm, which depended on Hermione to keep a level head since Lila would take her cues from her aunt.

While Lila ate lunch, Hermione pulled the file of research she'd prepared for the trip and compiled a list of activities that hadn't made the final cut. A person could spend weeks exploring the city, which meant there was dozens of locations to choose from. Currently, the two were seated in the back of a busy restaurant so Hermione could see the front door. Lila sat happily next to her as Hermione created a plan to keep them safe.

Unwilling to leave anything to chance, Hermione had covered Lila in an as many protective charms she could. She decided to rely on the tracking spell to locate the girl while having her under a notice me not spell as well. Thankfully, Hermione had gotten used to working with her friends while they all wore those charms during the war, which reduced the fuzziness the spell inflicted on the observer.

Despite her attempts, Clint still hadn't picked up his phone. It didn't matter how many times she tried him. Exacerbated, Hermione finally tried Natasha's phone number.

"Potter?" Natasha asked, her voice thick with sleep. "Sorry, Steve and I just got back from a mission. What's going on?"

"Want to tell me why I have four SHIELD Agents trying to apprehend me?" Hermione demanded, not bothering to reign in her temper. It had been lucky she'd had enough forethought to cast a muffliato spell over Lila.

"No," Natasha answered, sitting up straight, her voice full of confusion. "Are you sure they're with SHIELD?"

"Stark ran a facial recognition program, and giving SHIELD's track record, I need to know what they want."

"That doesn't make sense. Director Fury ordered that no SHIELD agent is to approach you. All communications are to be sent through Clint or me," Natasha said. "There are no exceptions to that command."

"Well someone failed to get that message." Hermione retorted, glancing at Lila. "I subdued one. His phone has a photo of me with a message saying, 'live acquisition."

"Can you evade them until I get a hold of Fury?" Natasha asked, already getting dressed. "You've proven adept at it in the past."

"It's more complicated this time."

"Uncomplicate it then," Natasha shot back as Hermione seethed over the answer.

"I have Lila with me!"

"дерьмо."

"I can't get a hold of Clint either," Hermione said, ignoring the curse Natasha let loose. "Right now, I'm trying to keep as calm as possible, but she's seen me use my skill set to take out the first goon. I'm basically handicapped now when it concerns a fight."

"It's better that she's safe," Natasha said without hesitation. "I don't care what you have to do, you keep Lila out of harm's way. Got it?"

"Yes," Hermione said looking up and doing another quick scan across the restaurant. She froze when she saw three men entering, and looking around. Each were dressed nearly identical, and matched the man she'd taken out at the museum.

"Natasha," Hermione said, swallowing a gulp and forcing her face to remain clear so as not to scare Lila. "Natasha, they just walked in to the restaurant."

"Do you still have that guy's phone?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, confused by the question.

"They're using it to track you. Ditch it," Natasha ordered.

"You can track someone's phone?"

"Quite easily," Natasha said, pulling on her shoes. "How close are you to the kitchen?"

"Adjacent," Hermione answered, subtly placing the stolen phone on a server's tray when the waiter holding it was yelling back into the kitchen.

"Without drawing attention to yourself, get up and go through the kitchen. There's always a back exit at restaurants for employees to use. Do not let anyone stop you. Go now. I'll reach out to you after I speak with Clint and Fury."

Hanging up the mobile, Hermione collected Lila and dropped the muffliato spell. Leading her through the kitchen, the two had made it halfway through when a manager stopped them.

"Can I be of some assistance ladies?" the man asked, clearly insinuating they shouldn't be in the back of the restaurant. Whirling around, Hermione began speaking in a frantic voice, allowing her fear to truly show for the first time.

"I'm so sorry sir. It's just that my ex-husband and his brothers just entered the restaurant."

The manager, so taken aback didn't say a word, and Hermione continued babbling.

"We have a restraining order in place, and he's clearly violating it. Ever since he brought a gun to our court hearings, I'm afraid to even be in the room with him. Please, I'm just trying to get us out of here before he sees us. I don't want any trouble."

Immediately, the manager's demeanor changed, and started leading the two girls to the back exit.

"Get yourself and your daughter somewhere safe. I'll call the police and distract them until they arrive."

"Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed, as she ushered Lila ahead of her. Hailing a cab, Hermione kept looking over her shoulder to ensure the men hadn't followed them out yet. Once a taxi stopped in front of them, Hermione sent Lila into the car first before sliding in behind her. She shut the door and immediately glanced out the back window to see the three goons hastily exiting the front door of the restaurant.

"Where to miss?" The cab driver asked, looking at Hermione through the rearview mirror.

"The Washington Memorial," Hermione answered, still looking over her shoulder. She watched as one of the three goons men pulled his phone out and began angrily speaking into it. A chill ran down her back as the other two continued scanning the street for her and Lila. No doubt that phone call meant nothing good for her and Lila.

"Auntie Mia," Lila asked as the taxi drove away. "Why are those men following us?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione admitted, looking at the little girl. Clint's daughter stared up at her as she tilted her head to the side.

"They were at the Smithsonian."

"You saw them?" Hermione asked, surprised at the admission as Lila nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought they liked you. Mama always says that boys stare at girls they like."

"Well, that's true sometimes, but I don't think it's the case in this situation," Hermione said letting out a tension-filled laugh over the confidence in Lila's voice. "Don't worry, Auntie Nat is going to help us out, and nothing bad is going to happen to you. Alright?"

"I know," Lila answered, her voice filled with confidence. "You have magic, just like Minerva McGonagall. I saw it."

Hermione nodded, unable to keep from wondering what consequences would arise from exposing Lila directly to magic. It was one thing to teach the young girl the incantations and spells to encourage her imagination, but having her witness it directly was quite different.


	15. Chapter 15

Since narrowly escaping the goon squad earlier that afternoon, Hermione and Lila hadn't seen them again. Unfortunately, neither had Hermione heard from Natasha or Clint. To prevent exposing her own paranoia, Hermione pointedly kept Lila engaged throughout each museum and historical attraction they two of them visited. As the evening wore on, Hermione's concern deepened, but she refused to show it.

Presuming their hotel room was compromised, Hermione took the time to call several five-star hotels across the D.C. Metropolitan area and made multiple reservations using the stolen credit card she'd swiped from the first thug earlier that morning. She couldn't prevent the grin, which appeared on her face from knowing how much those cancelation fees would cost, especially considering she'd made at least two reservations for nearly two weeks long a piece.

"Auntie Mia," Lila said tugging on Hermione's shirt. "I'm sleepy."

"I know sweetheart. We're going to the hotel right now," Hermione answered, before flagging down a taxi to take them to a run of the mill hotel. Once in their room, Lila washed up, and was asleep seconds after she crawled under the covers. Hermione stayed awake until she could finish setting up proximity wards and alarms to prevent anyone from surprising them during their stay. One, in particular, would tell her if anyone lingered in the corridor unnecessarily long.

Despite not realizing when she fell asleep[, it felt all too soon that sunlight was streaming through the curtains, waking Hermione up. Rousing Lila, Hermione sent her off to the restroom before getting ready herself. It was moments after Lila had finished putting on her shoes when Hermione felt the wards alert go off.

"Lila, I need you to hide behind that bed and cover your head," Hermione said, gesturing towards the bed furthest from the door. "Make yourself as small as possible, alright?"

As Lila scrambled to listen, Hermione placed herself in the direct path of the door at the same distance. She didn't flinch as the door was kicked off it's hinges to reveal a hulking masked man with stringy black hair.

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded raising her wand threateningly at the intruder. It took her a moment to recognize the foreign speech he responded in. Knowing he'd try to avoid any spell she sent directly at him, Hermione cast two spells, each with different trajectories. Sure enough, the trespasser dodged the first only to stagger into the pathway of the second, which hit its mark.

"What did you do to me?" He gasped in English.

"Relax," Hermione scoffed at his panicked question. "It's a translation spell."

"I speak English."

"Next time lead with it,' Hermione said dismissively. "Why are you breaking into my room?"

"You're to come with me."

"Pass."

"Agreement is not required," the man said, pulling out a black firearm, which drew Hermione's gaze. The sheer lack of emotion on his face was unnerving. Even the Death Eaters Hermione had fought against showed some form of feeling even if it was sadism.

She waited too long. Obviously frustrated the man fired at her, forcing Hermione to throw herself towards Lila's hiding place. Glancing at where she'd been standing, Hermione saw a tranquillizer dart imbedded in the window. Lila scrambled towards her, and once in her arms, Hermione blasted a hole into the floor, plummeting both girls through the ceiling into the room below.

Staggering to her feet, Hermione urged Lila towards the door and down the corridor. She ushered Lila into the stairwell, recalling the wall of windows from their arrival.

"Alright…alright," Hermione said breathlessly. "I need you to hug me as tight as you can. Don't let go. Take a deep breath, and close your eyes. Okay?"

Lila nodded silently into Hermione's abdomen as the witch studied the parking lot outside. Taking her own deep breath, she spun on the spot, and the two reappeared in the parking lot. Hermione reflexively began searching Lila for any injuries even as the girl stared at Hermione in utter fascination.

"Are you Minerva McGonagall?"

The innocent question broke the tension and sent Hermione into a peal of laughter.

"No sweetheart," Hermione answered, before grinning, "She was my favorite professor though. Now let's see if we can get ahold of your dad."

Hermione summoned her Patronus and began speaking, "Bring Clint Barton to me, regardless of my loc—"

She was interrupted as their masked attacker emerged from the hotel and fired in their direction.

"Lila run," Hermione ordered, giving the girl a slight push. Panicking, the witch tried summoning the gun out of his hand, but he managed to grab it securely within seconds. Then he shot at her again, forcing her to dodge the tranquilizer dart again. Frustrated, Hermione tried a stunning spell, but all of her attacks only seemed to provoke him further.

Throwing a slicing hex at his wrist, which held the firearm, she turned to follow Lila. Hermione felt triumphant when she heard a Russian curse followed by the sound of a gun clattering. The two girls were heading towards a series of parked cars to hide behind them when one suddenly exploded in front of them. Hermione barely had enough time to grab Lila in a protective embrace before they were thrown backwards from the backlash of the explosion.

Shrieking in pain as her back was shredded by the pavement while the two skidded to a stop, Hermione had managed to keep Lila on her chest. The world tilted as their attacker calmly walked towards the two and Hermione recognized she was now wandless.

"Lila," she said groggily. "I need you to run."

"No!" Lila argued, clutching tighter to Hermione even as the witch started pushing her up. "Auntie Mia."

"Lila go!" Hermione bellowed, through coughs. Thankfully, the girl finally started running, and the masked man seemed uninterested in pursuing her. Hermione struggled to roll onto her stomach, and realized trying to rise was even more painful.

"Hey buddy!"

An arrow flew at the masked entity, distracting him from his quarry. Hermione, however, only saw black boots stepping over her towards the assailant.

"Alright Mia?" Clint asked from over his shoulder.

"Never better," Hermione wheezed as Clint shot another arrow, which didn't dissuade the masked man.

"Take your time," he said as he transferred his bow into its staff version. Were Hermione more cognizant, she would have stared in fascination at the intricate fight occurring just feet from her. Unfortunately, just as Hermione was prepared to rise again, Clint collided with her, sliding both of them several more feet.

"Tag," Clint groaned. "You're turn."

"BOMBARDA!"

"Lila?" Clint asked, turning to look in the direction the voice of his youngest child had initialized, even as the ground at the feet of their assailant exploded. "Mia….please tell me you cast that spell."

"Wish I could," Hermione answered as the two struggled to their feet. Lila stood staring at Hermione's wand, which was in her hand, in absolute rapture.

"Lila, I'm going to need that back."

"You said she didn't have magic!"

"She doesn't."

"Really?" Clint demanded, gesturing towards the gaping hole in the concrete. "That sure as hell looks like magic too me."

"Daddy did you see my magic?!" Lila asked excitedly, clearly oblivious to the argument between Clint and Hermione.

"I saw the results," Clint answered, picking Lila up, despite the pain he was enduring. "I'd better still have a house." Hermione rolled her eyes as she followed Clint away from the destruction. Eventually, he put Lila in the back seat of a black SUV, while Hermione climbed into the passenger seat.

"Alright, so who was that?"

"How should I know?" Hermione demanded. "Haven't you been in touch with Natasha?"

"She managed to get a message to me. Fury's gone," Clint said, glancing at Lila through the rearview mirror. "After that she went underground, and apparently Steve's on the run. Hydra's infiltrated SHIELD."

"Hydra?"

"Crazy Nazi party from World War II," Clint answered. "No one good."

"Where's Laura and Connor?"

"Safe house. We're going there now," Clint said.

"No. You can't take me," Hermione disagreed. "I'll find Steve and Natasha. I'm not going to put Laura and the kids in danger."

"Oh, but I'm expendable?" Clint asked, even as Hermione rolled her eyes. "How are you going to find him?"

"Familial magic," Hermione answered


	16. Chapter 16

Clint carried Lila while hurriedly leading the three of them away from the destroyed street. The damaged street already had drawn a crowd of perplexed citizens seeking to investigate the cause. Clint quickly grabbed Hermione's hand to prevent the horde of people from separating them, and to appear as a family unit.

"Keep your wand out of sight," Clint said so only she could hear. "First rule of hiding in plain sight, act like you're not."

Clint kept weaving around people until they were several blocks away, before he nodded towards a ford Taurus. Hermione wandlessly unlocked the back door so they could put Lila in, before getting in the front seats. The archer successfully hotwired the car, and slowly pulled away from the curb.

"How do you plan on locating Cap without Hydra either finding or using us to locate him?"

"There's a location ritual I can perform," Hermione explained. "I'll need a city map and it can't be electronic based."

"Easy enough," Clint said, glancing over his shoulder to check on Lila, who already was falling asleep. Hermione had no doubt the adrenaline of being chased combined with the surge of magic had exhausted her.

"I wouldn't risk using any tech right now any way, not with Hydra in command of SHIELDs resources. Had to ditch my usual suit cause of the tracker. Hopefully Cap has done the same."

"SHIELD tracks you?"

"It's for extraction purposes in case a mission goes south," Clint explained. "Now what happened?"

Hermione sighed before recounting the last two days. Once she was finished Clint cursed under his breath.

"Hydra knows you're Steve's kid, which means they want you to gain access to the serum."

"That's the running theory at least," Hermione agreed. "Which means I need to get as far away from you and Lila as possible."

"What?!"

"Exactly what do you think they'll do if they realize Lila is magical?" Hermione demanded. "They'll exterminate me and go for her. It's easier to control a child."

"How'd she do it?" Clint asked, struggling to keep his voice level and not wake up his daughter. Hermione shrugged helplessly in her seat. "Come on, think. There's got to be an explanation for why Lila suddenly can use magic."

"I don't know," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Mia," Clint said glancing over at her before his eyes darted back to the road. "My kid just blew a crater in the middle of a city boulevard. I need you to do better than 'I don't know."

"Well I don't!" Hermione retorted, even as Clint glanced back at Lila. "It isn't as though Magic is sentient and just goes around deciding who can develop a magical core."

The witch's eyes widened as her own words washed over her, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Clint asked, confused over Hermione's sudden realization even as the witch started vibrating in her seat. "Mia, what are you talking about?"

"Magic is sentient!"

"You just said it wasn't."

"Think about it!" Hermione insisted. "It explains why squibs and muggleborns exist. Magic actually can withhold the ability to wield it or provide it to a child in a nonmagical family."

"What the hell is a squib?"

"It's essentially the reverse of a muggleborn," Hermione said dismissively. "My parents never possessed magic, but I do." "No, your dad just under went a military experiment and became a super soldier," Clint muttered.

"Both are rare, but squibs are usually hidden so they appear to happen even less," Hermione said talking over him.

"How do you know Lila isn't just like you?"

"Magic doesn't exist here," Hermione answered, while Clint tried to wrap his head around what she was saying. "I went looking for it, which is why I was in New York during the Cthauri invasion. I brought it with me, and Magic must be ensuring its survival."

"Brought it with you," Clint repeated. "You've been keeping secrets."

"It's a story for another time," Hermione said. "Lila knows wand movements and incantations, but her wand is hollow. Even if she'd used mine, without possessing a magical core it wouldn't have done anything."

"Alright, for arguments sake, say that Magic is sentient," Clint said trying to rationalize the bizarre conversation. "You think that what, because Lila believes magic is real that it rewarded her?"

"I've never done magic in front of her or Connor until the past two days when I had no choice," Hermione reminded him. "I mean, think about what would happen if you took a child's imagination and then add irrefutable proof."

"This is insane," Clint muttered under his breath. "Exactly how am I supposed to keep her from blowing our house up?"

"Isn't that one of the normal perils of raising children?" Hermione asked snickering at the half-hearted glare Clint shot back at her. "Don't worry, she'll start outgrowing magical outbursts as soon as she starts learning how to properly use a wand."

Hermione paused momentarily, "Although, that's the normal trajectory for an untrained child who doesn't get their wand until eleven. It might be a bit different considering Lila's been learning spells and the stories I've told her about the dangers of accidental magic."

"So you have no idea," Clint concluded.

"Nope," Hermione said cheerfully. "Don't worry, I'll teach her. I've got an entire magical library, and I've lived it."

"As if I'd give you a choice," Clint said. "I'd sic Laura on you. I'll give you a reprieve, however, until you take care of this nonsense with Hydra."

"How far out are we anyway?"

"Two minutes," Clint answered, before asking, "You sure about splitting up?"

"Hydra will only keep following me, and now more than ever they can't find Lila," Hermione said grimly. The car came to a stop outside of a nondescript apartment building that Steve was supposedly in.

"I'll check in with Tony when I can, and we'll have him play communications expert."

"As soon as possible," Clint ordered as she shut the car door behind her. At her confirming nod, he pulled away and Hermione headed towards her quarry. The D.C. neighborhood was quiet, but Hermione still took her time moving up the flight of stairs. Once she'd located the apartment, Hermione cast a hearing enhancement charm and promptly knocked on the door. Immediately, she could hear muffled scuffling from the other side of the door, and dropped the spell as the footsteps approached the door.

"Can I help—"

Cutting off the tall African American young man, Hermione kissed him fiercely. As his hands gripped her hips tightly and he returned the greeting, Hermione maneuvered them into his apartment, using her magic to shut the door. The moment his back hit the wall. Hermione's wand was under his chin and she broke away. She watched as the lust slowly cleared from his eyes as she looked up at him.

"Where is Steve Rogers?" Hermione demanded, digging her wand into the underside of the man's chin.

"Who?" The man asked, staring coldly down at her. "Look lady, I've no idea who or what you're talking about."

"Isn't this cozy?" Natasha interrupted, stepping into the foyer behind them. Recognizing the assassin's voice, Hermione didn't need to turn around or hear the slide of the firearm to know there was a gun pointed at her head.

"You forgot to mention you had a girlfriend Sam."

"I don't know her," Sam wheezed as Hermione dug the tip of her wand further into his throat. Reflexively, Sam's fingers tightened on Hermione's hips, which neither female missed.

"Clint says hi," Hermione told Natasha while keeping her eyes on Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam demanded, his eyes flying over to Natasha and then back.

"Sam meet Hermione," Natasha introduced, a coy smile on her face due to the position Sam was in. "I'd tell you he's friendly, but clearly you've already discovered that trait."

"Steve with you? Clint told me what happened to his apartment."

"Steve," Natasha called over her shoulder, lowering her sidearm after recognizing Hermione's voice and smiling mischievously. "Visitor for you. She's the friendly kind."

"Hermione?" Steve asked staring at her when he joined them. The unease in his voice became obvious when he saw the position, she and Sam were currently in. "How do you know Sam?"

"I'm pretty sure Sam forgot to tell us he had a girlfriend," Natasha teased, as Steve and Sam glared at her.

"Anyone care to explain or call her off?" Sam asked, as Hermione smirked before releasing the man and stowed her wand away. "A stick? You were threatening me with a stick?!"

"Careful," Natasha warned as she led the group further into the apartment. "She's got a temper. As for your previous question, Hermione here is Caps kid," Natasha answered grinning when Sam choked on the water he'd just drank.

"What?" Sam blurted out, as Steve and Hermione sighed. "Seriously? I am so sorry. Holy crap, I just made out with Captain America's daughter."

"It was a diversion tactic," Hermione retorted as Steve turned bright red. Catching sight of his face the witch added, "You're pretty smooth with that tongue though."

Natasha burst out laughing as Steve gagged, and Sam blushed.

"How'd you find us?" Natasha asked taking pity on the boys. "Stark?"

"He's in Italy, and no."

"What's to prevent Hydra from following?" Steve asked.

"Unless they have the ability to track you with a blood magic ritual, I'd say none," Hermione answered. "One of the perks of sharing DNA. Clint gave me a ride."

"Why isn't Clint with you?" Steve asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

"I sent him to secure a safe house," Hermione answered, as Natasha stared at her knowingly. Had Hermione not been looking for it, she would have missed the slight nod of approval from the ginger.

Steve glared at her, "And you didn't think it would be prudent for you to be in that safe house?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "Nat's here."

"Natasha is a trained SHIELD agent. She's used to this type of fighting, not to mention the amount of intel she possesses," Steve argued, refusing to relent.

"Steve," Natasha tried to intervene.

"No. There's no reason for you to be in this situation!"

"Hydra's been chasing me for two days," Hermione told him. "The first time it was four different men. All worked for SHIELD, but had dubious backgrounds. After evading them, they sent a ringer."

"The Winter Soldier?" Natasha asked, her voice raising in concern. Hermione shrugged.

"Hell, if I know," Hermione answered. "Guy's got shaggy black hair, speaks Russian, ominous metal arm. I managed to get the drop on him long enough for Clint to show up and provide an assist."

"That's him."

"Why? Why would they go after you?" Sam asked.

"The serum," Steve muttered. "Let me guess, Hydra has a file on her that has the DNA results, which means Hydra has them."

"So, what's the plan, Dad


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione stood next to Sam watching Jasper Sitwell snivel while spilling his guts to Natasha and Steve about Hydra's plans after getting kicked off the roof of the skyscraper. The Hydra agent remained on his hands and knees struggling to compose himself after his little jaunt. The pitiful sight was far worse than listening to Steve's attempts to dodge Natasha's matchmaking skills.

"Can we throw him off the building again, this time without the rescue?" Hermione muttered under her breath. Sam's gaze broke from Sitwell to swivel towards Hermione. She raised an eyebrow at his stunned expression.

"You're sure your Cap's kid?"

"According to SHIELD's DNA test I am," Hermione answered with a shrug. After her heart to heart with Steve about her origins, they'd both agreed it was safer to stick with the cover story. Although she was beginning to rethink it considering Hydra's interest in acquiring her.

Sitwell broke off his sputtering of Hydra plans and stared at her, after hearing her admission. Feeling impetuous, she gave him a snarky wave. "Did you not realize your goons weren't successful?"

Sitwell glared at her, and Hermione grinned before asking, "How's your buddy recovering from his recent memory loss?"

"He's relearning how to eat," Sitwell spit out. Hermione didn't miss the impressed look from Natasha, nor Steve's look of surprise.

"Damn. Remind me never to piss you off," Sam muttered, still staring at her from the side.

"Why go after Hermione?" Steve asked, trying to redirect the conversation back towards Hydra. "She just another one of your threats?"

"It's two-fold," Hermione answered before Sitwell could and earning another glare. "Their little project would scratch me off their list, and with my death there goes their newest access to your serum. They cut it so close because they couldn't risk alerting SHIELD to their plan."

"Hydra wanted you in a bunker before Project Insight went up," Natasha concluded, earning a nod from Sitwell. "I'm guessing Fury figured it out, and that's why they killed him."

"You mentioned future deaths," Steve said, returning to the interrogation. "How could Project Insight know who to target?"

Sitwell started laughing, "How could it not?! The twenty-first century is a digital fingerprint and Zola taught Hydra how to read it. All it needs is your bank records, voting patterns, your damn SAT scores—"

"Hermione doesn't have any of those," Steve said, his patience running out. Hermione refused to react to the sudden look of surprise from Sam over the revelation. "How—"

"All Hydra needed was that DNA test," Natasha answered, shaking her head as she realized just how much danger Hermione had been placed in from SHIELD getting duped. "They've wanted that serum for decades, and no doubt salivated over discovering you had a kid. Let's be honest, if Hydra can't have it…have her then no one else can."

"Lovely life choice you made," Sam told Sitwell, his disgust not hidden at all. Looking up at Steve, who was staring at the ground, Sam added, "Let's go for another ride, shall we?"

Sam had pulled onto the highway as Steve and Natasha discussed how to prevent Project Insight from being launched. Hermione listened from her seat between Agent Sitwell and Natasha in the backseat.

"I've broken into SHIELD before," Hermione said, after hearing they needed to reenter the group's headquarters. "What's stopping me from doing it again and bringing friends this time?"

"Biometrics," Natasha answered. "Project Insight is under the most stringent security. We can use Sitwell to bypass them though, and directly access the program."

"Are you crazy?!" Sitwell demanded, glaring at Natasha. Despite the sudden thud on the roof of the car, Sitwell continued insisting they were all insane when the backseat window shattered, and he was yanked through it. Panicking, Hermione attempted to cast an accio on the man when a semi-truck slammed into his body. His glasses, however, flew into her hands. Hermione dropped them when Natasha suddenly bolted to the front passenger seat. In her wake a bullet imbedded itself into the seat where she'd been.

Hermione watched as Natasha forcibly moved Steve's head and then kicked Sam's shoulder to ensure they also weren't shot. Reflexively, Sam slammed on the car breaks and their assailant flew off the car. Using the shiny metal arm, the dark-haired man slowed his body down, and landed in a crouch.

"That's him," Hermione breathed out as she stared at him. Her occlumency shields suddenly were slammed into forcibly by a single voice. It was an angry plea to stop.

"That's Steve! Stop it! Don't do this!"

It was repeated, an unending loop, while Hermione saw an image of a man futilely throwing himself at a locked door. The witch watched as the man on the highway rose to his feet, distracting them from a car slamming into the back of theirs and propelling them towards the Winter Soldier. In seconds he was back on the roof of their car and ripping the steering wheel out of Sam's hands.

"Hang on!" Steve said, dislodging the passenger door. Glancing back at Hermione who remained unresponsive, Steve grabbed Natasha and Sam before plunging them out of the vehicle. Within seconds of hitting the pavement, the three watched as the car flipped and started rolling on the highway.

"Hermione's still in the car!" Natasha yelled as she and Steve skidded to a stop.

"She'll be fine," Steve answered seconds before shoving Natasha away as an RPG flew at the two of them. The assassin dodged multiple bullets along with Sam even as she heard Russian orders being shouted behind them.

"They're going after Hermione," she translated, yelling the information over to Sam. Before Sam could respond, the car Natasha was hiding behind exploded, forcing her off the bridge. Once Sam realized Natasha had all of the soldiers' attention, he returned to the crumpled car. Between the bullets, he heard more shouting in Russian as he crawled halfway into the car to unbuckle the brunette.

"Don't make me kiss you again, Sleeping Beauty," he muttered when she didn't respond.

"You enjoyed the last one," Hermione mumbled, before cracking one of her eyes open. "Unless you want to admit it was a gun in your pocket."

Sam grinned at the girl's spunk even as he helped maneuver her out the destroyed vehicle. "Yeah let's not tell your dad about that one. Any chance you have some magical potion to get you back on your feet?"

Sam caught Hermione's smug grin as they started retreating, "Of course you do Sabrina. Any chance you speak Russian?"

"No," Hermione answered. "I do have a translation spell, but metallic boy got real pissed when I used it on him last time."

Sam helped her sit against the retaining wall, and started checking the girl for injuries. "Alright, where are these magic potions?"

"In my bag," Hermione answered. "Just open it, I'll do the rest."

Summoning the necessary vials, Sam watched her with wide eyes, "I suppose I should start calling you Mary Poppins considering your accent and purse."

"I have enough bloody nicknames," Hermione muttered as Sam started uncorking the vials for her and helping her drink them.

"How long will it take for these to kick in?"

"A minute or two, go help the others. I'll be right behind you."

"You sure?"

"Go."

Hermione watched as Sam stood and pulled a knife out. Even with the distance between her and the Hydra militia, she could watch as Sam stealthily approached them from behind. It was as though he was dancing when he kicked the man in the back of the knee forcing him to buckle before Sam threw an upper right hook at his face. Seconds later, Sam threw him off the bridge.

She heard him yell, "Go! I got this. Hermione's back on her feet too."

"Literally," Hermione added after standing up and giving Steve a slight wave. A moment later, she apparated next to Sam.

"Damn," Sam said glancing at her. "What's in those potions?"

"A little sugar and spice," Hermione answered grinning. "Cover me?"

Without waiting for a response, the witch disapparated. Sam caught sight of her behind one of the combatants, who she dropped with a stunning spell. The man's allies pivoted, turning on her when they realized she'd gotten the drop on him. Sam shot at a few of them forcing his targets to take cover and allowing Hermione to disappear into thin air again. One by one Hermione took them out, allowing Sam to take off after Steve and Natasha. Once she had secured each man, the witch went to catch up with the other three.

She arrived just in time to see SHIELD Agents surrounding Sam, Natasha, and Steve. Both Sam and Natasha shook their heads to tell her not to engage. Looking at the sheer number of men, Hermione knew she couldn't successfully rescue the three. Instead, she hit Steve with a tracking spell, causing the armed men to panic.

In the chaos she disapparated.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The tracking charm Hermione planted on Steve activated immediately after she'd disapparated from the street swarming with Hydra-SHIELD agents. She safely watched as Sam, Natasha and Steve were restrained before being loaded into the back of a military looking Humvee. Thankfully, between Laura and Natasha, Hermione not only knew how to drive, boost a muggle car, and follow a mark the muggle way without getting caught. She still needed to inquire if Clint knew his wife could successfully boost a car. Regardless, the knowledge enabled her to follow the Hydra caravan after they pulled away from the arrest scene.

About twenty minutes into the drive, Hermione's wand rapidly began spinning in the passenger seat until it pointed away from the direction the SHIELD caravan was headed. Noticing it, Hermione smiled.

"Clever boy."

Despite the knowledge that at least Steve had managed to escape from custody didn't deter Hermione from her path. While watching her friends surrounded by Hydra agents, it was Steve's face that haunted her. She'd seen the expression on his face before on Harry after they'd learned Ron chose to betray them to Voldemort. It was the realization that a childhood friend chose to stand against you and align with your enemies. In addition to having that expression reflected on her own face, it also broke her and Harry.

Seeing that expression on Steve's face confirmed that the Winter Soldier was from his past. Combined with the mental onslaught she'd endured from the man seconds before the car accident that day, Hermione knew she needed to investigate further. That mission coincided with ensuring Sam and Natasha also escaped Hydra as well. So, she continued onward, following the corrupt officials until they finally pulled off the main roads, where she took the advantage of ditching the "borrowed" car and disillusioning herself.

"Three graves, start digging," the agent in command ordered before joining several agents at the rear of the vehicle they'd loaded Natasha, Sam and Steve in. Hermione stood, hidden behind them, holding her breath as they slowly opened the doors. Unlike the agents who immediately started swearing, a smug smirk blossomed on her face when she saw the vehicle's interior was empty.

Subsequently, Hermione rapidly stunned the corrupt agents until the only one standing was their leader. The man frantically waved his sidearm around looking for the source of their attacker. Rolling her eyes, Hermione vanished his firearm before grabbing him and disapparating. The two landed roughly in a dank sewer Natasha had once conducted a "training' with her in. Due to the lack of warning, Hermione wasn't surprised to see the man she'd kidnapped was dry heaving after they arrived.

"What the….how did you do that?" he demanded, mistakenly glaring up at her, which allowed Hermione to seamlessly slip into his mind with a whispered legilimas."

Hermione had become obsessed with mind magics after Dumbledore insisted Harry learn how to protect his mind. While Harry's tutoring sessions with Professor Snape proved abysmal, Hermione mail ordered dozens of books on the subject and then forced Harry to regurgitate each lesson he had with the sour professor. The combination allowed her to make significant headway in the art. Eventually, the Order began using her to interrogate the Death Eaters they captured, which perfected her skills.

It was the mindscapes that fascinated her. Each person's mind was unique and changed as the individual developed. Luna's reminded Hermione of Lewis Carroll's concept of "everything is nonsense" from his Alice in Wonderland book. Harry's mind, on the other hand, was foundationally based in emotion, which is another reason he struggled with the branch of magic. All of his thoughts were categorized based upon the emotion tied to them. It certainly made it difficult to read his mind, which provided a natural defense.

The Hydra agent's mind reminded her of smog covering the landscape. His thoughts were prominent, but smothered in different emotions. All of the ones on the surface of the man's mind were directly connected to losing Captain America and then getting snatched by a woman.

"Sexist," Hermione muttered as she focused on the nearest thought, which was a memory of Steve embarrassing the Agent…Rumlow in an elevator in front of his subordinates. Tugging on it, the memory led her to dozens connected to Hydra and SHIELD. Each thought she followed led her closer to her quarry, until she found one drenched in terror. All it said was "The Asset."

Unravelling this thought strand proved to be exactly what Hermione was looking for; complete with descriptions of the Winter Soldier, dozens of dates, and addresses. Seizing on the thread for addresses led her to a few dozen safehouses, which she examined. Once she found the only one in the vicinity, Hermione withdrew from Agent Rumlow's mind.

She stared down at him unimpressed as he vomited from the less than smooth transition.

"What did you do to me?!"

"Surely, Hydra's prepared their minions with mental defenses considering their obsession with mind games," Hermione mocked. "Honestly, it's pitiful that you couldn't even detect me rifling through her precious secrets. No wonder erasing the mind of your comrade was so simple."

"Your pathetic attempt to intimidate me won't work," Rumlow growled. "I've gone into the field with Rogers and he's' incapable of setting aside his precious morals to do what's necessary. You really think his kid will frighten me?"

Hermione smiled coldly down at Rumlow, " You forget that Rogers didn't raise me, and that Hydra doesn't have anything on me other than a DNA test. Now since I've taken what I need, enjoy finding your way topside."

She disapparated before Rumlow could react. Despite her confidence that the Hydra agent would be stuck in the Washington D.C. sewers for a significant amount of time, Hermione didn't waste the head start she had taken. Hailing a cab, she gave the driver the address she'd stolen from Rumlow's mind and was dropped off in a nondescript neighborhood. Later, Hermione would blame her exhaustion from the day's events on why she allowed her guard to drop when she approached the safe house.

Upon entering, the witch was lifted off her feet when a hand wrapped around her throat and slammed her body against the nearest wall. Slightly dazed, Hermione's wide eyes met the Winter Soldier's and almost unconsciously she slipped into his mind. Unlike Rumlow's mindscape, this one was a spacious ballroom and perfectly centered was an ornate cage containing a man wearing an American Military World War two uniform.

Surrounding the cage and dispersed throughout the mindscape were thousands of memories. Each took on the form of words and were drenched in a variety of color, which Hermione wasn't sure of the meaning. One memory in particular was significantly worn down; faded and broken which of course caught Hermione's attention. Approaching it Hermione froze when she heard the soldier speak.

"I will kill you if you touch it," he snarled. His voice didn't have a hint of Russian unlike his physical counterpart possessed. She ignored him, and reached out ot the memory.

"…to the end of the line," echoed throughout the mindscape in the same voice of the entrapped soldier. Frowning, Hermione reached out to the memory with her magic and began revitalizing it.

"What are you doing?!"

"This memory is undermining Hydra's attempts to usurp your mind," Hermione answered without changing her focus from the memory in front of her.

"I'm strengthening it," she explained after realizing the man was trying to forcibly break out of his prison.

"Why?"

Looking up at him, Hermione walked closer to the cage which enabled her to notice his name and rank before she answered.

"I've had my free will taken from me before," Hermione explained. "I've been tortured, mentally and physically by my enemies, watched my friends die painfully both meaningless deaths and to save me."

"You're a solider."

"Unfortunately," Hermione said shaking her head. "Sargent Barnes, no one should have their autonomy taken from them. Besides Hydra severely pissed me off after targeting my goddaughter."

"I'm James," he said. "Friends call me Bucky."

"Hermione Potter," she answered with a smile before her focus shifted to the cage entrapping him. Reaching out once again with her magic, she frowned when it returned the results of the diagnostic to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Hydra didn't' create this cage," Hermione told him. "In fact, it's preventing them from erasing your psyche entirely."

"Can you free me?"

"No," Hermione answered, "and considering the amount of damage that dissolving the cage would inflict upon your mind, even if I was at my full strength, I wouldn't try it."

"What do you mean you're not at full strength?" Bucky demanded angrily.

"Well currently my physical body has its oxygen being cut off, and then earlier today I was in a severe car accident. Oh, and let's not forget to mention the sociopathic organization that has been hunting me down. More importantly, this cage was built by you."

"You think I honestly want to be trapped?!"

"No," Hermione answered. "I think you've forgotten the reason it was created originally and have resigned yourself to being locked up."

Turning over her shoulder thoughtfully, Hermione examined the memory she'd revitalized, "Although I do wonder…."

Turning back towards the memory fully, Hermione started manipulating it until she'd successfully shoved it into the cage with Bucky. Both humans watched as the cage expanded to accommodate the two.

"That will prevent Hydra from destroying that particular memory. It'll be safe until you decide you're ready to leave your cocoon. "

Suddenly, Hermione lost her balance and only managed to steady herself using the cage.

"That's not good."

"What's wrong?"

"This might leave you with an intense headache. I'm sorry," Hermione managed to say before her magic ripped her from Bucky's mind while simultaneously blasting his physical body across the safe house. She landed painfully on the floor, desperately trying to reorient herself while regaining her breath. It took her four attempts before she managed to stand up and disapparated.

Nearly half a day later, Hermione woke up in Sam's apartment. Frantically, she performed another location ritual to find out where Steve was at, which led her to the edge of the Potomac. The airship proceeding to crash into the body of water was jarring enough, but seeing Bucky towing Steve's body to shore was even more surprising.

Once the Winter Soldier emerged from the water, he dropped Steve's collar to stare at her. Silently, Hermione reached her hand out and waited. Several moments later, without a word Bucky grasped her hand.


End file.
